Betting: Is Evil
by antemac
Summary: How is Aoshi going to put up with Hiko for a week? Darn it, Misao! Why did you have to lose that bet? FINISHED! R&R please!
1. I spelled buy and their wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

xxxxx

"Jiya, I'm SOO going to win this bet!!!"

"Overconfident again, Misao?"

Aoshi groaned inwardly. They've been at for a while now. Something about a bet. Not that he cared. He just wanted some peace and quiet so he could read his stupid book.

x

"Alright, if I can make Aoshi-sama smile in one week, you have to stop your womanizing for a month," Misao said in a more hushed tone. Aoshi had probably heard they're yelling and she had to make sure he didn't hear the actual bet.

"And, If you CAN'T make Aoshi smile in a week, you have to go up that mountain and bye four of Hiko-san's best items. With your OWN money. And, if you don't have any money, you're going to have to work for him to EARN that money," Okina agreed.

"Okay. I know! Let's each make one condition just in case we do lose."

"What do you mean?" Okina asked.

"Like, in the impossible case that I did lose, Aoshi-sama has to come up to the mountain with me!" Misao suggested. Okina's brow furrowed in thought. Hm . . . if I said yes, I could make it easier for myself or have Aoshi dragged up the mountain.

"Alright then, but that means I can still hit on women close to my age."

"Um, sure." Misao didn't really see the difference in that.

"Fine. Remember, one week, and that's all."

"No sweat, Jiya. This'll be easy!"

-**One week later-**

Misao's sobs were only rivaled by Okina's laughter all throughout the Aoiya.

"Well, you'd go pack up!! Since you're broke, you'll probably be up there for a week at least!" Okina roared.

"At least Aoshi-sama can come with me . . ." Misao said between sniffs.

"Oh! That's right! I'll go talk to him," Okina said gleefully. He hurried to Aoshi's room (where he was reading) and tapped lightly on the shoji door.

"Aoshi?" called Okina, "May I speak with you?"

"Aa."

Okina stepped inside and sat across from Aoshi. This was going to be a long story indeed.

x

Misao sighed long and hard. Spending at least a week with that, that hermit wasn't going to be easy. Not to mention, she had to convince him to let her stay.

_'Just think of it as a week alone with Aoshi-sama in the mountains,'_ she told herself. She grinned at the thought of Aoshi's face when he learned he had to come with her. Then again, would he make a face at all? She stuffed her kunai and extra clothes in her bag and tightened the string.

_'Might as well go to Aoshi-sama now._' She figured it was better if she confronted him early. Picking up her bag she headed towards Aoshi's room. She was about to knock when she heard Okina's voice:

"Aoshi, it's part of a bet! I'm sorry you got pulled in to this, however, there's nothing I can do about it!"

"No."

"And besides you need the exercise! All you've done lately is sit in one place for hours at a time. A week in the mountains . . . the fresh air will do well for you. Misao really wants you to go with her!"

There was a pause. And a mumbled 'fine'.

"Thank you, Aoshi. I'm sure Misao will be very happy. You should pack now." Okina slid open the shoji door and winked at Misao. She beamed in return. The week seemed to get better already.

xxxxx

So what do you think? I really like this story, so I only require two positive reviews to update.

(A/N The chapters will get longer)


	2. Day 1 with fuzzy rabbits

Disclaimer: Nope. Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine.

Fun Quote Time (top)

"It's my daily routine on days when it's not raining."

-Himura Kenshin

XXXXX

How would Sagara put it? Oh yeah, THIS SUCKED. Aoshi couldn't believe Okina was making him go up some stupid mountain for a stupid week with a stupid hermit who drank stupid sake because of some stupid bet. It was so -- STUPIDLY STUPID!!!

Misao stood beside him with a smile that rivaled Seta Soujiro's as he packed.

'Meditation robe . . . books . . . er . . . I'm gonna get bored so . . .' Aoshi quickly stuffed some extra pieces of paper. Hopefully, Misao didn't notice.

"Ready, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

"Aa."

"WELL, I hope your both ready!" Okina said, a little TOO happy. Misao's smile instantly left her face.

"Yes Jiya," Misao replied mockingly. Aoshi just glared at him, rising to fix his sash (I'm not sure what the thing is called).

"Aa."

Suddenly Okon rushed in. "Aoshi-kun? (did I use that right?) Can you please tell Hiko-sama that I said 'hi'? Please? Oh! And give him this?" Okon said as she handed Aoshi a sake bottle.

"Aa."

"I'll walk you two out," Okina volunteered. Misao and Aoshi both glared at him this time. When they reached the gate of the Aoiya, Okina handed Misao a piece of paper. "Give this to Hiko when you arrive."

"Fine, sure. Bye Jiya."

"Goodbye Misao!"

x

Omasu sighed as she watched Misao, in her little ninja outfit, and Aoshi, in his black onmitsu suit depart.

"Kuro? Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," he replied solemnly.

"I COULD USE SOME HELP IN HERE!!" Shiro yelled.

"Oh! Coming!"

x

Misao couldn't help but notice Aoshi's obvious anger as they reached the foothills of the mountain.

"I think we should hurry . . . Aoshi-sama . . . It'll get dark before we arrive . . ." Misao said, hastening her pace by a fraction.

Aoshi didn't reply, but followed.

X

"Um, Okina? What are you doing?" Okon asked.

Back at the Aoiya, Okina was rummaging through Aoshi's belongings.

"Oh, Okon! I, was, well, uh, um, you see . . ."

"Why are you looking through Aoshi-kun's things?"

"Well, uh, I did find some interesting things . . ."

"Ooh! I want to see!"

x

"We're almost there," Misao said, exhausted from the long hike.

'_GOOD_,' Aoshi thought. Even though he hated to admit it, Okina was right, he _was_ out of shape. How long had it been since he trained? Or something . . .

"No one's here . . ." Misao said, breaking Aoshi from his thoughts. He looked around the small clearing. A small hut along wth a kiln.

'_For his pottery_,' Aoshi thought. Well duh.

"Eh? Who might you two be?" A deep, strong voice came up behind them.

"Um, hello," Misao greeted uneasily.

"Huh?" Hiko looked at Misao confused. "Oh wait. I remember you. You're that itachi."

'Kami-sama, he didn't just call Misao-'

"KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!!!!" Misao screamed. Hiko disappeared, and suddenly reappeared behind them, between his hut and them.

"How polite," he remarked.

"So, what would the two of you need from me?"

"Uh, here," Misao grumbled, handing Hiko the note Okina gave her. Hiko raised his eyebrows but still took the note. He took a minute to read it over, then he reread it . . . and smirked.

"Huh . . . lost a bet, eh?" Misao groaned.

Hiko reverted his attention to Aoshi with eyes that seemed to laugh at him. Aoshi glared back.

"Did you read it?" Hiko asked Misao.

"No, not yet . . ." She replied.

"Here," Hiko handed Misao the paper. She skimmed over it . . .

"Jiya, is DEAD when I get back."

X

"Oh, excuse you, Okina!" said Omasu, "Your not coming down with anything are you?"

"No, no. I think Misao read the note."

"Note?"

x

"We have a problem," Hiko announced. "I only have one extra futon."

Misao frowned. Did that mean she and Aoshi would have to share? Wait . . .

"I don't mind sleeping outside," Aoshi said.

"Well, that solves it then," Hiko said, jugging some more of the sake that Okon sent him. "I suppose we can start the torture- I mean work- tomorrow." Misao groaned again, plopping down on her knew futon. She froze. It had just occurred to her. Himura had slept in this same futon when he was young. That thought was pretty cool. If she was going to work tomorrow, it would be better if she slept early. Besides, she was more tired than if Seta Soujiro Shikuchi'd around the world, and if she had learned right. The world, was BIG. But then again, Soujiro might've not been tired. She didn't know. She never saw the Shikuchi. Whatever.

Now that Misao was asleep, Aoshi decided to take the time to look around. After all, if he was going to be here for a week, he might as well know the area. He wandered around before coming across a cliff overlooking a giant water fall. He had to admit, it was very . . . scenic.

"You're not going to jump off are you?"

". . ." Aoshi scowled as he turned and locked eyes with Hiko.

He couldn't help but remember the first time he met him . . .

_The three of them, the Battousai, Sagara, and himself had finally returned to the Aoiya. Attention was brought to Himura, everyone brought him "inside" for treatment. And Sagara's hand - it was messed up. Aoshi was left outside on a bench, staring at the stars._

"_Aoshi-sama, I brought you some food and tea. I-I thought you'd be hungry," Misao said, placing a tray next to him. "I mean, you don't have to eat it, if you don't want to . . . Well, I have to go help out Himura." She hurried back "inside", but it really wasn't "inside" since the Aoiya was practically torn in half._

_Aoshi held the tea cup in his hands, welcoming the warmth it brought before taking a sip. It had been a long time since he had tea._

"_So, you're the one that itachi was waitng for."_

_Aoshi looked to his left to see a large, bulky man with a long white cloak. "'Itachi'?"_

"_Let's just say it's a nickname we've given her. She doesn't really like it though."_

_Aoshi sighed. He didn't care WHO that guy was, couln't he just him alone?_

"_That wound and tear across your shirt . . . that was from my baka deshi, wasn't it?"_

"_N-nani?" THIS was the 13th successor to the Hiten Mitsurugiryuu? The teacher that could even surpass Battosai? Well, at least at one point in time._

"_Well?"_

"_. . . Aa."_

"_Hmph. Well, I don't see what she sees in you. You seem to quiet for her, but then again, maybe I do . . ."_

To this day, Aoshi still wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Are you still any good with those?" Hiko asked, gesturing towards Aoshi's kodachi's.

"Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could spar sometime."

"Perhaps."

X

"Note? What note?"

Okina shifted a bit, eating his noodles. "Well, there's this note I gave to Misao to give to Hiko."

"And, what did the note say that could make her upset?"

Okina pretended to yawn. "Omasu, this old man is very tired. Perhaps we should continue this conversation tomorrow."

"Okay . . . Goodnight."

X

Misao grinned stupidly, this was one of the best dreams of her life, Aoshi got drunk and-

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh . . . ?"

"If you want to get those pots, you're going to half to wake up earlier than this!!!"

"Uuuunnnnnngggg . . ." Misao groaned. What time was it? Was the sun even up?

"Well? Get a move on?"

"Urg . . ." Was THIS what Himura was dealt with every morning? "What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter! You're going to be working all day anyway!"

"Fine . . . okay . . ."

'Open up you stupid eyelids!!!' Misao mentally screamed as she slowly rose.

Once outside, she looked around.

"Where's Aoshi-sama?" she asked.

"No idea. He was gone by the time even I woke up, and that's really early," Hiko responded.

"Oh, he's probably out meditating."

"Medi-what?"

X

Aoshi paused to hear the sounds around him - birds chirping, the occasional wind blowing through the trees, and the distant waterfall. He wasn't really accustomed to all the noises during meditation. It was usually completely silent, except for days when it was raining.

He heard something else. Something small had hopped up right in front of him. Aoshi cracked open one eye and saw a cute, fuzzy, rabbit staring strait at him. What was he supposed to do now?

'Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.'

Sure enough, the rabbit kept staring at him, like the way Misao looked at Hannya when they first met. She wouldn't stop gawking at his mask.

Maybe he could move to another spot.

_Why? You were here first!_

'I don't think the rabbit has any intention of leaving.'

_So!? You can kick the thing off a cliff for all I care!_

'That isn't nice . . .'

_WHAT!? May I remind you . . . me, **IT** is a **RABBIT**. You used to **EAT** these things!_

'I'm moving.'

_That's so dumb! You idiot! Baka Aoshi! Baka Aoshi! Ahou! Moving for a rabbit! How sad!_

'Shut up! I said I'm moving.'

_Fine!_

_What if it follows you?_

'_. . .'_

(A/N I'm not sure if there were rabbits in Japan at that time. I just thought this scene would be funny.)

x

And so Day 1 passed without much incident. Hiko made Misao do suspiciously easy chores the whole day, Misao taught Hiko what meditating was-he hated it, Aoshi came back from meditation with a cute, fuzzy, rabbit following him, and they all had a nice rabbit stew for dinner. Well, Aoshi didn't want any.

XXXXX

Fun Quote Time (bottom)

Now I will explain the reason behind the quote on top.

In episode 89, Misao's staying at the Kamiya Dojo when Omasu, Okon, and Aoshi come to pick her up. Kaoru decides the girls-Megumi included- should all go out shopping, and they leave Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanoske, and Yahiko at home.

Sanoske suspects that the girls are going to have a 'big feast without them' and he and Yahiko follow them, leaving Aoshi and Kenshin alone in the Dojo. They have they're promised tea, Kenshin joins Aoshi in meditating, gets stiff from sitting in the same position for too long, and Aoshi gives Kenshin foot massage. No, not with his hands.

Later on Aoshi spots Kenshin doing laundry, and I quote:

"Uh, what on Earth is this, Battousai?"

"What do you mean, Aoshi? This is the laundry, isn't that obvious?"

" . . . Do you normally do things like this, Battousai?"

"It's my daily routine on days when it's not raining."

"You're 'routine' . . ."

"I'm just a wanderer with no means of supporting myself, so I have to do what I can to help out. I do have to admit, I find this enjoyable."

"Oh . . ."

-OR If you prefer what the subtitles said-

"W-what are you doing, Battosai?"

"Why do you ask? It's just what it looks like, I'm doing laundry."

"Do you always do things like that?"

"This is my daily routine on days that it's not raining, that it is . . ."

"D-daily routine . . ."

"I am just a wander and a freeloader. I must do what I can. Besides, it's kind of fun, that it is."

". . ."

End quote.


	3. Day 2 Hiko goes physiatrist

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did, Aoshi would have a LOT more but kicking scenes.

"All right! Spit it out! What part of that scythe woman is appealing to you, huh?? I mean, she's not bad looking, but – I'm pretty sexy if you ask me!!"

-Makimachi Misao

XXXXX

Day 2

Hiko sighed, folding up his futon as he watched Misao's stupid grin as she slept. Her breathing/snoring sounded like a weasel.

'No surpise,' he thought. He paused, wondering if Aoshi was medita - er - or whatever, again. Hiko stepped outside to look around and sighed. What a boring way to live. Waking up before sunrise, going to some temple, sitting in one place for the entire day, then finally going back home to sleep. Really! If Hiko didn't take control of what came out of his mouth he might tell Aoshi to get a life. Maybe he should go find him. Not to tell him to get a life of course.

X

No rabbits, no Okina, no . . . tea. Aoshi wanted tea. He was hungry too, passing on that fuzzy rabbit stew. He was beginning to regret this. Great, now that he was hungry he probably couldn't concentrate on meditating.

A loud foot step interrupted this.

"So, this is where you've been for the past hour."

Aoshi ignored him. Just like the rabbit, and look where that led him.

"Y'know, I don't think the old man back at the Aoiya sent you here for this."

"Keeping quiet will only make me stay longer."

"What do you want?" Blunt. Very blunt- and for that matter, rude, too.

"Hm . . . That girl really admires you doesn't she? You sit around all day, and she's your one person cheering squad, making you sound like some all mighty hero," Hiko said.

"Couldn't you say the same for yourself?" Aoshi replied. His eyes were still closed, even though he wasn't really meditating anymore.

" . . . Maybe. Actually, I'm a successful potter and you're just some guy taking advantage of other's hospitality."

Aoshi turned around. "What makes you say that?"

"If what I heard was right, you wake up, go to a temple, sit still for hours and hours, and then you come home to drink tea. You say that you spend all that time trying to find 'inner peace'. However, that's not the real story, you're trying to avoid those other Oniwabanshuu members because you're ashamed of what you did," Hiko explained. He saw Aoshi's eyes widen for a moment in shock, surprise, and . . . fear? Of course fear. Fear that someone had discovered his deep, dark, secrets. Hiko was good at these kinds of things.

"It's easy to see that the itachi has feelings for you. Is it really that you are so haunted by your past you can't see that? You'd best get that cleared up, boy. Or else life's going to be a living hell if you don't get over it and move on," Hiko studied Aoshi's face for any reaction for calling him a 'boy'. If that did bother Aoshi, he didn't show it in the least.

Aoshi stood to stand at eye level with Hiko.

"Is that all?" Aoshi asked. His fist clenched.

"Yes. I'll leave you to your thoughts, but I'm not anywhere near done talking to you. That was just for today. If you want to get some aggression out, I'll be happy to spar you." And Hiko turned and started to walk back.

"You . . ." Aoshi growled low enough for Hiko not to hear. He desperately wanted something to throw at him, a rock, a fuzzy bunny, his kodachis, ANYTHING- Anything to get the hag back for saying what he did. Aoshi took a deep breath and counted to ten. He calmed down and began to wonder how Hiko could've concluded this—he hardly knew the guy! Then again, he was Battosai's shishou. If Kenshin knew what Aoshi was truly feeling back on Mt. Hiei, then Hiko probably would've known it ten times as fast.

Wait . . . Misao . . . told him? What exactly? It was time for a talk.

X

"Hey! Don't drop any of those!" Hiko yelled as Misao fumbled forward a bit, nearly tripping on a rock.

"What's the big deal!? They're just logs!" Misao retorted angrily!

"You're should be practicing composer. If you can't even carry some logs ten meters then you certainly aren't going to be a proper lady anytime soon!" Hiko replied, grabbing a sake bottle and chugging it.

"NANI!?!?!? What would YOU know about being a lady? Besides, what does that have to do with anything?" Misao practically screeched it.

"I know plenty. And . . . Don't you want to impress Shinomori?"

"CARRING LOGS ISN'T SOMETHING 'LADIES' DO FOR YOUR IF FORMATION- . . . Huh?" Misao stared at the man, bewildered.

"Well, you're in love with him aren't you?"

"What, what, whatdyou . . . What?"

"Well, I don't think ANY man can fall in love with a girl who acts like a child."

"You . . ." Misao growled threw gritted teeth. How badly she wanted to throw a kunai at him. Or a hundred. Hiko "confiscated" them. He said she didn't "need" them if she was working for him.

". . . big dummy," she finished.

'_Real smooth Misao. REAL_ _smooth,'_ she scolded herself.

Hiko grinned. "See?" There went the logs. Yup, Misao was now chucking them at him. She missed all of them though; she wasn't used to throwing something so big.

"Now, I don't think ladies should be throwing temper tantrums."

Yes. This was request number 1 from Okina. Annoy the heck out of Misao as humanly possible.

"You should pick those up."

Misao fumed. Maybe a good Kecho Giri to the head would teach the geezer a lesson. She forcefully picked the logs back up and practically threw them into the pile by the kiln.

Hiko pretended to yawn. "Why don't you cook lunch? You seem to want to do more lady like things."

Misao turned to him, eyes blazing. "Pardon?" She tried to ask sweetly, but it ended up making her look like some psycho.

"You CAN cook, right? Even my baka deshi was the one who cooked for us when he was a kid."

Misao groaned, "You've GOT to be kidding."

Hiko sighed. "Oh darn. I was hoping you could at least cook. I guess I'll have to teach you." Hiko crooked his head to see over his shoulder. "That is of course you want your _dear_ Aoshi-_sama_ to show you. I bet he knows how to make _something_."

Aoshi walked into the clearing walking right passed Hiko, ignoring him completely. His eyes and face were once again unreadable and emotionless. Then he passed Misao.

"Hi, Aoshi-sama! You're back early. You don't usually finish until dinner!" Misao said.

"Aa," Aoshi said, not stopping to take a passing glace, went to his bag and pretended to shuffle through his bag to get the attention away from him.

Hiko mentally groaned at Misao's freakish mood swing.

"So, how was _your_ morning?" Hiko asked.

Aoshi froze before continuing shuffling through his bag; picking things up and putting them back in.

"Fine."

Misao looked at Aoshi, then to Hiko, and then back at Aoshi. This felt awkward. She hated awkward silences. They made her fidget and look childish. So she blurted out, "What am I supposed to cook with, anyway?"

Hiko chugged some more sake. "Come inside, I'll show you." Hiko got up and led Misao into the hut. Aoshi sighed, putting down his meditation robe (which became too dirty on first use, the light tan-ish color of it didn't cope well with the forest floor—Aoshi was then forced to wear his gi) for the sixth time. It was still around two o'clock, maybe. Too much time to kill. He grabbed one of the books and – after briefly consulting with himself – his kodachis as well; just in case a certain Hiten Mitsurugi master wanted to chat.

Aoshi sat against the/a tree and opened up, skimming through the book before he found where he left off. Then Misao and Hiko came back out; the former holding a large cooking pot along with some beef, cabbage, seaweed, yam cake, mushrooms, noodles, rice, a bottle of dipping sauce, and bucket of water. Aoshi scowled. He'd seen these ingredients too many times. They only made one thing: Shabu Shabu. Aoshi groaned inwardly. It was to . . . well . . . slow. It certainly wasn't traveling food. You had to take a thin piece of meat, dip it in the stew, wait until it cooked, take it back out, dip it in sauce, and THEN eat it; then you'd do it all over again with another piece of meat; and once all the meat was gone you basically ate everything left in the stew. Why couldn't they invent more foods that you can just pick up and stuff in your mouth? Why all the steps? If you want to eat something, then you EAT IT. You ate some rice along with it, too.

(A/N Shabu Shabu is the Japanese term for the Beef Stew that the Kenshin-gumi is always eating at the Akabeko. It's not that bad, actually, I just had it for dinner! )

'Better than that beef stew anyway,' Aoshi thought.

_Great idea, Shinomori. Today you'll pig out on rice for lunch._

Aoshi scowled again as he reread the previous few lines of his book – he hadn't been paying attention to what he was reading. He was starting to get into the book again when Hiko shouted out:

"Don't spill it!" Aoshi looked back up to see the beef stew and rice cooking nicely. Evidently, Misao turned, accidentally bumping into the stew pot, causing to tip, spilling some of the soup in the process.

"Oops? Heh heh . . ." Misao laughed nervously. Hiko rolled his eyes, Aoshi fought not to do the same.

"Well, it looks done . . ." Misao said as she peered down at the food.

"Let me see . . . Yeah, looks about done. Itachi musume, go get some bowls and chopsticks," Hiko ordered.

"What did you call me!?" Misao yelled.

"Are you getting the bowls or not?"

Misao stomped inside. Then she paused. 'Where are they?' She thought.

Then she began to talk to herself, "Jeez, how did Himura put up with this? I almost pity him! I'm only working here for a week, but Himura lived with this for years! No wonder he cooks and does laundry, he was made to growing up!"

At that moment, somewhere in Tokyo, a certain Oroing rurouni sneezed as he did the laundry. "Oro . . . Sessha hopes he isn't coming down with anything, de gozaru. Sessha's been sneezing a lot lately, de gozaru."

Misao looked around before spotting a few rice bowls in an open cupboard. She grabbed three of those, three small saucers for the dip, and three pairs of chopsticks and headed outside.

"Your bowls, dipping saucers, and chopsticks, your egotistical one," Misao said sarcastically, bowing as she handed the bowls and chopsticks to Hiko with both hands.

(A/N I'm not sure about Japan, but in Korean culture giving/receiving something while bowing and with both hands is a sign of respect.)

"Don't give them to me! Fill them with rice," Hiko ordered, yet again.

Misao did so. "Come on, Aoshi-sama! Lunch is ready!" she called happily, with that same freakish mood swing. Aoshi was about to close his book when he took a leaf and stuck it inside like a bookmark. He sat down and Misao handed him a rice bowl and chopsticks.

"Hey . . . Where'd Hiko go?" Misao asked.

"I've got the drinks!" Hiko announced. He bounded out of the hut with a sake jar and three sake cups.

"Um . . ." Misao looked over to Aoshi, thinking that seeing him, he'd give her an answer on what to say. How smart of her. "I'm . . . too young to drink . . .?"

Hiko shook his head. "Nonsense, my baka deshi was practically half your age when he had his first drink."

Misao tilted her head. "Really?"

Hiko seemed to sigh, "I wouldn't lie about an energetic, drunk 9-year-old. Trust me."

"Well . . . okay then. Aoshi-sama, do you mind?" Misao asked.

"You won't tell Jiya, will you?"

". . . No," Aoshi replied. He wasn't sure if he should be prepared to be amused or frightened at a drunk Misao.

"Okay, then! Pour away!" Misao exclaimed. She took a sip. Her reaction was . . .

"EEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!! You adults DRINK this stuff? It tastes awful!!" Hiko and Aoshi watched Misao as she continued complaining over how bad the sake tasted and how crazy adults were to drink this.

"And you must be on SOME kind of drug because this is the worst drink that . . . has a really nice sensation when you drink it . . ." Misao said as she calmed down.

"So, do you want some more?" Hiko asked.

"Hell yeah!" So Misao had another drink . . . and another . . . and another until her cheeks were blushing red. Suddenly, she past out.

Aoshi just stared through all of this. "Misao . . .?"

"Eh, that happens. She'll be fine; had a little too much to drink, I guess," Hiko shrugged.

"Are you alright . . . ? Misao?" Aoshi inched toward the girl when she suddenly burst out laughing.

If Aoshi and been ANY, **_ANY_**, more like Himura, he definitely would have oroed. Misao continued laughing like a maniac until she ran out of air, she breathed hard and fast, still laughing. Then she sprang up.

"WHOOO! That was so cool! Sake must be the best drink in the world, EVERRRRR!!!"

THEN Hiko and Aoshi listened to Misao's rant on how sake was so awesome and that how adults were lucky because most kids didn't get to drink sake.

"Misao . . . calm down. You're drunk." Aoshi said.

"I –hic- know! Aoshi –hic- sama, it's so –hic- cool! You should –hic- try it!!" Misao bellowed. Then, she passed out; again. This time Aoshi didn't dare approach her.

Hiko paused before speaking again. "So. Do you want some?"

"I don't drink," Aoshi replied.

Hiko watched Aoshi watch Misao for a few seconds. "I see . . ." he replied.

Aoshi looked at Hiko in curiosity. Well, _irritated _curiosity. Aoshi was half-expecting another psychology session.

Hiko stood up. "I'll take her in."

"I'll do it," Aoshi responded. Hiko shrugged.

"Fine, I'll clean up here."

So Aoshi brought Misao in, came back out to get his book (and kodachis), and went back in again.

Hiko decided to work on his pottery so the rest of the day went on without incedent.

Hiko did his pottery thing.

Aoshi read.

And finally Misao woke up and had a headache.

They all had left-overs for dinner, considering they didn't really finish lunch.

That night . . .

Aoshi gazed at the stars, sitting against a tree. He held his kodachis closely.(like the way Kenshin does)

"You can sleep inside. It's not like there isn't any room."

"What? Still angry?"

Hiko sighed. "Do you want to come in or not?"

Aoshi felt like being a stubborn little kid, but decided not to.

". . . Fine."

XXXXX

There's day two.

Sorry if Hiko's OOC.

Yes, some of you may have noticed the story getting slightly more serious.

Fun Quote Time (bottom)

Ah, yes. One of my favorite scenes in Rurouni Kenshin.

Episode 52

Yahiko blurts out that Kamitari is sexier than Misao or Kaoru and they get upset over it.

The End.

I'm tired and feeling lazy. Sue me.

(A/N Thanks to Mia about the sketchiness thing. I'll try to make the scenes longer from now on.)


	4. Day 3 Hiko is hated Nothing new

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, and unless you ARE Nobuhiro Watsuki, It probably isn't yours, either.

"Women . . ."

". . . Are scary."

-Sagara Sanoske and Myoujin Yahiko.

XXXXX

Misao groaned. Her head still hurt, but it was nothing compared to when she woke up yesterday. Ugh, it hurt just to think about it. Misao looked to her right on the far side of the room, expecting to see Hiko's bed sheets to be all folded nicely. Actually, they were still on the floor, as if Hiko expected someone else to use them.

Hiko's futon was quite large. It looked as thought he had to sew two together to suffice his large body. Misao paused, thinking about what Hiko looked like when he slept. He always went to bed after Misao fell asleep, and woke up before her. She pondered over this when a soft breathing caught her attention. She looked over to her left.

Aoshi was sitting against the wall holding his kodachis against him. Misao didn't sure whether to feel guilty. She had a nice futon while Aoshi had the wall and his kodachis. It suddenly hit her why Hiko left his bed sheets out. Misao sighed; Aoshi was one of the lightest sleepers in the world. She remembered when Omasu had done the very thing of moving Aoshi into a more comfortable position without waking him up . . .

FLASHBACK!!!!

_It was the third day of heading back to Kyoto from Tokyo. Okon, Omasu, and Aoshi came to pick her up. Misao had been helping Kenshin and the others – along with a boy named Yutaro – with a case involving the Sonata (spelling?) Ninjas and a "Divine Elixer"._

_Aoshi had refused to sleep the two nights before, saying something about 'keeping watch'. That's Aoshi for you. Anyway, Okon and Omasu finally convinced Aoshi that they were perfectly capable of 'keeping watch'. He slept against a tree holding –guess what? – his kodachis._

_Okon sighed. "He's not going to loosen up, is he?" She hugged a sake bottle close to here. Omasu smiled. _

"_He looks so much like he did back then when he's sleeping, don't you think?"_

_Okon kind of shrugged. "I guess. But . . . I don't think that position's too comfortable. He's going to be tired in the morning."_

"_You're right . . . Misao-chan-"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Misao-chan!! For the last time—YOU'RE NOT THE OKASHIRA!"_

_Misao pouted. Okon glared at Omasu._

"_Not so loud. You'll wake him up."_

"_Now Misao," Omasu said again, being sure to not add the 'chan', "Can you lay a blanket down right over there?"_

"_Here?" Misao asked._

"_Just turn it a bit- no, the other way. Perfect." Omasu said. She approached Aoshi quietly. She soothed her hand over to his kodachis and gave them a light tug. Aoshi tightened his grip subconsciously. Omasu place her hand over his, sort of massaging them has she moved her hands in a circular motion._

_Misao watched in awe, cringing every now and then. Okon was grinning ear to ear. (assuming this was possible)_

_Aoshi's grip loosened and Omasu took the kodachis, promptly handing them to Misao._

'_He's still sleeping!' Misao thought, gripping on to the kodachis as if her life depended on it._

_Omasu slowly moved Aoshi down and laid him on the blanket. Then she covered him with another. Okon bundled up his meditation robe and stuck it under his head, using it like a pillow._

"_How – How'd you do that?" Misao asked. Omasu smiled._

"_When Aoshi-sama was young, he always trained so hard . . . Sometimes he fell asleep in positions like this. He'd be so tired, that it wouldn't be too hard to move him to a futon. Though, as he got older, we couldn't just pick him up and move him. All we could do was lie him down on some bed sheets. I've seen other Oniwabanshuu members do it before. I've done it once or twice myself in the past," she explained._

"_Wow . . ." Misao gazed at Aoshi. She giggled at the sight of Aoshi sleeping – he looked so cute! Almost . . . child like . . ._

END FLASHBACK

Misao shook her head. Back then, Aoshi hadn't slept for days. Plus, Omasu had been soft and soothing, something Misao was sure she couldn't do, especially with Aoshi. She shrugged, the least she could do was use the blanket. She crawled over, snatched it, crawled back, and place the blanket over him.

By then, Misao had noticed the book right next to him. There was a leaf sticking out of one of the pages. She didn't think that Aoshi would want any of the pages getting smudged because of it, so she took it out. She snuggled back into her/Kenshin's futon, and slept.

Aoshi stirred. It felt late . . . Aoshi hoped he didn't oversleep. He noticed the blanket on him and wondered who put it there. Misao was sleeping – she couldn't have done it. Leaving . . . Hiko. Aoshi mentally cringed. Why in the world would Hiko give him his blanket. Aoshi considered that Hiko was gay for a split second. The thought quickly erased. He was definitely one more to go after the ladies. CoughOkon!cough. Aoshi was then reminded of Kamitari. They met while Aoshi was staying at the hideout in Mt. Hiei.

She . . . he . . . Kamitari (and Soujiro) had first seen him walking down one of the hallways.

Yay, another FLASHBACK.

"_Oh my! You're a new face around here! Oh, I bet you're taking Chou's place, am I right?"_

_Aoshi walked right past him._

"_Hey!"_

"_Hello there, Shinomori-san! How are you today?" Soujiro asked. Aoshi ignored him, too. The kid kind of freaked him out._

_After Aoshi had turned one of the corners, Kamitari whispered to Soujiro._

"_Hey, Sou-chan? Who was that?" He asked._

"_His name's Shinomori Aoshi. He's not really taking Chou's place, though. He's just working with Shishio-san to be able to fight with Battousai," Soujiro explained._

"_I see . . . Shinomori Aoshi, huh? He certainly does look handsome. I'm sure Shishio-sama won't mind if I use my charm on someone other than him," said Kamitari. He hurried off around the corner. Soujiro sweatdropped._

"_Oh my . . . I hope he doesn't get himself killed . . ."_

_Kamitari found Aoshi in Houji's room, doing some maintenance on his kodachis._

"_Hello again!" Kamitari greeted with a genki-ish smile._

_Aoshi's first thoughts: 'Kami, what a loser.'_

"_Sou-chan told me all about you. So, Aoshi-sama, what are you doing?" Aoshi froze in the middle of re-attaching the hilt to one of his blades. Aoshi-sama. Misao called him that. Even after Okina . . . Nevermind. Wait . . . why was this guy calling him sama? Oh, wait that's right . . . Soujiro told him: He's gay. Aoshi was (becoming) a victim of a gay man's flirting._

_Kamitari waited for Aoshi's response. Nothing. _

'_I'm not going to let that get me down!' Kamitari thought._

"_I'm Kamitari by the way," he informed Aoshi._

"_I have no interest in other men," Aoshi blurted out. Then he mentally whacked himself. No, not whacked. Only girls whack. He mentally stabbed himself._

"_I . . . see . . ." There was an awkward silence for a few moments._

"_What's going on in here?"_

_Aoshi and Kamitari both looked over to the doorway; where Houji, Yumi, and Shishio stood._

"_Oh! Uh, Hello Shishio-sama! Lovely day isn't it?" Kamitari asked._

_Aoshi mentally whacked – er - stabbed Kamitari._

"_I wouldn't know," Shishio replied. Houji looked . . . disturbed. Yumi looked delighted for some odd reason._

_Aoshi sheathed his kodachis. On occasions like this, he would have simply walked out the door and pretended like that incident never occurred. However, the doorway was blocked, so Aoshi sat there like a moron._

_Yumi cleared her throat. "Kamitari, may I speak with you?" Kamitari flinched from the break in silence._

"_Of course," he replied and rushed out to the hallway with Yumi. Now only Houji, Shishio, and Aoshi were left._

_They sat/stood there for a few minutes before Shishio turned and left; Houji followed._

_This left Aoshi to one conclusion:_

_Shishio definitely had some screwed up people working for him._

Whatever. Aoshi just hoped Hiko didn't expect him to clean up.

He stood, brushing off wrinkles in his gi, snatched his book and kodachis, and went outside. The sun was hardly up, but it was still relatively light out. Enough to read, anyway. Aoshi had given up meditating while Hiko was around.

Aoshi picked a spot and opened his book. He began searching around for the leaf figuring it fell in between two of the pages. After a minute, Aoshi concluded that the leaf merely fell out. This aroused a problem, though. He really didn't have any idea of where he left off. He went to the page he thought he finished at. After a paragraph or so, he'd realize he already read this part, and would skim for another few pages, read a paragraph, and skim again.

Aoshi slammed the book down in frustration. He walked to his bag and rummaged through it. Didn't he bring anything besides a book? Paper, and lots of it.

Two cranes, a frog, and six flowers. Aoshi wasn't sure if he had ever been truly "bored" before. He didn't like this feeling. He fumbled around with a blue paper, making a rather lazily folded crane. Aoshi tossed it over in the 'pile'.

Aoshi wondered if he should name them. Right . . . he'd name the blue crane Sanoske, the yellow flower Kaoru, and – WHERE WERE THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM!?!?!?

Aoshi groaned, having realized some very important discoveries that morning.

_One, never use leaves as bookmarks._

_Two, being bored sucked._

_Three, people get very odd thoughts when bored._

"Hey, you're going to have to teach me to make those sometime."

_Four, you don't pay attention to things when your bored._

_Five, you get annoyed really easily when your bored._

"What?" Aoshi responded angrily. Hiko smirked.

"It's only your third day here, Shinomori- bored already?"

Aoshi almost threw Sanoske at him.

"What do you want?" Aoshi asked.

"Your worshipper washed to know where her Aoshi-sama was, you've been gone for 3 hours."

_Six, time goes faster if you're bored, not just when you're having fun . . . or when you're watching a duel to decide the future of Japan._

_Seven, I make origami really slow._

"Where is Misao now?" Aoshi asked. Hiko smirked again.

"I sent her down the mountain. She has some merchandise to sell for me," he said.

"Rather cruel, don't you think?" Aoshi asked skeptically.

Hiko shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Anyway, come back to the hut, you're probably hungry. And bring your little projects."

_Eight, I have pity for Battousai._

Aoshi followed Hiko inside, where Hiko handed him a fishing rod.

"What . . .?"

"You were hungry right? So go get lunch."

". . ."

"What? Don't know how to fish?"

_Nine, I can't fish._

Aoshi stared at Hiko, then the fishing rod in his hands.

'He tricked me . . .'

_Ten, I hate Hiko Seijurou_.

(Warning: Sketchiness up ahead!)

X

"Fine pottery! Get your fine pottery right here!" Misao shouted. This really stunk. First, she had to climb down the mountain carrying all that junk. And NOW no one was buying it. She wasn't allowed to come back up until she sold all of it, too.

One lady had come by and saw Misao. She bought the cheapest thing out of pity. But that was about it.

"Get your stupid pottery right here . . ." Misao grumbled.

"What are you doing, itachi?"

Misao cringed. She knew that voice. She hated that voice. She hated the person who the voice belonged to. Still cringing, she slowly looked to her right.

Saito Hajime was watching her, looking as smug as ever.

X

Aoshi sighed, wondering what Misao was doing. It must have been fun, being back in the city selling pottery as if you were gaining the money yourself. However, Aoshi was not in such a position. He had been sitting on his arse waiting for a fish to tug on the line of the fishing pole for what seemed like days. Eventually, Aoshi got sick of holding it and stuck it in the ground, supporting it with rocks.

Then he just watched the water go by . . . It was like fire. It never really ceased . . . you could just watch it forever . . . Then again . . . water and fire were so different . . .

Aoshi paused. He must be bored again. Suddenly, something tugged the fishing line. Aoshi grabbed the pole and pulled. And came flying out . . . was some algae. Aoshi examined the pole. One of its more sensitive areas had snapped.

Kuso. And Kuso again.

X

"What do you want?" Misao asked through clenched teeth. Saito smirked.

"I was just wondering why you were selling pottery and why you weren't out the Aoiya. They kick you out?" he asked.

"NO! I'm doing this for-"Misao froze. What was she going to tell him? The truth? Pfft, yeah right. "- a friend."

"Is that so? And—which 'friend' would this be?" Saito asked again.

"Uh . . . Nobuhiro . . . Watsuki . . ." Misao muttered. Saito smirked again.

"Why couldn't HE sell this pottery?"

"Sick, of course. 'Came down with a bad fever," Misao lied.

"Then, shouldn't you be helping your friend back to health instead of selling pots?"

"Yeah, well. That's what I say - but – his work is everything to him. He insisted I go sell these for him." Misao was getting good at this. Lying, that is.

"So . . . Where does this Nobuhiro Watsuki live? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Would you stop asking these questions!?" Misao screeched, garnering the attention of close bystanders, watching a young girl arguing with a police officer.

"Then tell me the truth, itachi. If you stole these I'm going to have to put you under arrest, and Shinomori isn't around to bail you out, either," Saito said.

"Stupid fake cop out to get me . . ." Misao grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

Misao groaned.

"Fine! I'll tell you . . . You'd better not laugh . . ." Misao REALLY wanted her kunai.

X

'Stupid . . . broken . . . fishing pole . . .'

The bamboo had been tied back together with of string.

Aoshi still hadn't caught anything.

'THAT'S IT.'

Aoshi removed his shoes, rolled up his pants knee high, grabbed the longer of his two kodachis, waded out into the river, and stabbed at the first moving thing he saw, which happened to be a fish. Aoshi repeated this three more times and tossed all four fish into a bucket. He put his shoes on, rolled his pants back down, sheathed his kodachi, grabbed the bucket and fishing rod, and marched back up to Hiko's hut.

The fact that it only took ten minutes to stab the fish compared to the hours of waiting for something to pull on the fishing pole made Aoshi even angrier.

X

Saito smirked, and then he smirked some more.

"Stop smiling like that!" Misao yelled. "I told you not to laugh!"

"I didn't," Saito replied. "Well, I should be going, itachi. Have fun."

"You . . ."

"Excuse me? Miss?"

"Hey! You're Arai Seikuu, aren't you?"

Saikuu looked at Misao for while. "Yes! I remember you. Misao. You were Himura-san's friend. How has he been? He still has the sword, yes?"

"Yeah! He's been great! That's some awesome sword all right . . . Oh, right! What can I help you with?" Misao asked.

"That vase . . ." Saikuu started, pointing at one of the pottery pieces, "Would make a very fine gift for Azusa. You see, her birthday's coming up, and . . . well, you know. And the one that looks like a rabbit would do well in Iori's room.

Misao smiled and nodded. "I see. Well, I couldn't possibly make you pay . . ."

Saikuu shook his head. "No, it'd be best if I paid. I'll even give you a tip."

"I-I couldn't . . ."

"It's all right . . ."

"If you insist . . ." Misao, was getting VERY good at lying. (just kidding.)

Saikuu began to walk off with the vase and rabbit when he turned around.

"Didn't you work at an inn? Why are you selling pottery?"

"Well . . . I lost a bet, you see . . ."

"Ah."

X

Hiko examined the fish's 'stab wounds'.

"You cheated," he stated.

"I did not 'cheat'," Aoshi retorted, "You never said specifically that I had to use the pole."

Hiko put the fish down and looked over the fishing rod. "I liked this one. You're going to have to pay for breaking it, you know."

". . ."

"Well, better go cook these." Hiko said, taking two of the fish.

Later on, when the fish were cooked, Hiko came out with a sake bottle and two cups.

"I told you. I don't drink. I have no tolerance for it," Aoshi said promptly.

Hiko sat across from him. "And what's that supposed to mean? Can't hold your sake?"

Aoshi didn't reply.

"I'm just kidding," Hiko said. "You've never had a sip of the drink even once in your life, have you?"

". . ."

"I know about you. The grand Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."

Aoshi knew where this was going. Another one of Hiko's psychology sessions.

Hiko continued. "When you were younger, you saw what alcohol could do to a man. You thought if other members saw you drunk, they'd see you as weak. And you didn't want that, did you?"

Aoshi's right hand eased over to his kodachis.

"Well, do you think that anyone would think you were weak if you were drunk now? It sounds a bit self conscious if you ask me."

Aoshi silently gripped one of the hilts.

"I wouldn't try that. I did teach the guy who beat you, right?"

". . ." Aoshi let go.

"That's better. Now, we're the only ones up here. The itachi's not coming back for a while. Half of the items I gave her were my worst. Nobody's going to even look at those unless she gives them away for free. She wouldn't dare try that. She thinks she has to get money for every item, even though I never said that.

"You don't have to worry about here seeing or hearing anything. Just one drink. In the case that you do get drunk, anything you say will stay strictly confidential. Unless the Okashira's a coward, of course."

Aoshi scoffed. "Little insults aren't going to work."

"So you're afraid then. What kind of man is afraid of a sip of sake? My baka deshi's probably more of a man than you'll ever be."

That crossed the line. That no killing, long haired, pink wearing, laundry doing, rurouni was manlier that Shinomori Aoshi?

"One drink," Aoshi said. Taking the cup from Hiko's hand.

Hiko hid his smirk and poured some sake into Aoshi's cup. Aoshi immediately took a large sip. One second later, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It tastes bad."

"That's what all first-timers say. You'll get used to the taste. Want another?" Hiko asked.

"No. The agreement was one drink." Aoshi quickly finished the rest of his fish and left.

Hiko sighed. "Stubborn isn't he? Well, there's always tomorrow . . ."

Later that afternoon, about a few hours later, a disgruntled Misao came stomping back up the mountain. "I . . . HATE you . . ." she growled to Hiko, before marching inside.

"Doesn't everybody?" Hiko asked himself.

X

"Darn . . . Hiko . . ." Aoshi threw another barrage of kicks, punches, and slashes midair.

(A/N I was originally going to have Aoshi curse here, twice, in fact, but that would be rather uncharacteristic of him. Besides, the story's PG)

He'd been going none-stop ever since lunch. He'd practice with his swords, then he'd practice kempo. He repeated this over and over . . . and over until . . .

Aoshi reversed his kodachis and used Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren on another tree, making a total of six trees. Well, technically, he punched one down and kicked another, but, same difference.

He continued this until his legs finally gave out. He collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

'Darn it, you stupid body! Get the hell up!' Aoshi mentally screamed at himself.

'Darn it . . .' Aoshi closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

X

Misao had thought it weird when she saw the fish stabbed. Hiko explained that it was Aoshi's doing. Then Misao got angry at Hiko for making him fish.

"Aoshi-sama didn't have to do anything!" she had said.

Hiko shrugged. "What's the big deal? He wasn't doing anything anyway . . . Except for making these." Hiko showed Sanoske, Kaoru, the other two cranes, the other five flowers, and the frog to Misao.

"Aoshi-sama . . . made these?" She asked, cradling the paper in her hands.

"He was bored, all right."

Misao took a bite out of her fish. "I can't believe he still knows how to make these . . . even after all these years . . ." She shook her head. Misao definitely didn't want to get mushy around Hiko. She watched the sun go over the horizon. "Do you think I can have some more sake today?"

Hiko smirked. "Sure why not." He handed and poured Misao a cup.

She nodded in thanks. "Just- make sure that I don't have too much." Misao took a giant sip and asked for more.

"Only five," Hiko said.

"Okee dokee . . ."

**-Three hours later-**

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Nggg?"

"Get up, already!"

"Mmmmfff . . . dun wanna . . ."

"ITACHI!!"

Misao sprang up "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"There."

The young ninja groaned. "I passed out again, didn't I? Ow . . ." She grasped her head.

"Three hours," Hiko told her.

"Three hours . . . Hey, where's Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

Hiko shrugged. "He's been out since lunch."

"It's really late out, though . . . Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"How should I know? He's probably fine."

Misao shook her head, causing her head to throb; she grasped it again. "I'm going to look for him. Can I borrow a lantern or something?"

"Sure. I'll give you your kunai, too, in case you run into a wild animal."

"'kay."

X

Aoshi hadn't moved since he passed out on the forest floor. In fact, he was dreaming . . . dreaming that Misao had woken up the day he left the Aoiya.

"_Right then . . . Let's go," Aoshi said. Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, Hanya, and himself had begun to walk down the road when they heard a cry._

"_Aoshi-sama!! Don't go!"_

"_Misao-chan?" Aoshi and the others turned around to see Misao chasing after them._

"_Don't go, Aoshi-sama!"_

_Aoshi crouched down to be eye level with Misao._

"_Gomen, Misao-chan. I can't take you with us. It's too dangerous."_

"_That's why I wanna come with you! Aoshi-sama! Please don't leave me here alone!"_

_Aoshi stood and turned, beginning to walk away._

"_NO!! Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sammaaaa!!!!"_

"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!!! Please! Wake up!!"

"Misao . . . ?"

"Open your eyes!"

"Ahhh . . ." Aoshi cracked open one eye, then the other, eventually fully opening them both. He was in Misao's lap . . . She was . . . crying.

"I was so worried! I found you unconscious on the ground and you wouldn't wake up and – and . . ." Misao started sobbing on the spot.

"Misao . . . It's all right. I passed out. It'll be alright . . ." Aoshi hugged the weeping girl in a tight embrace.

'So . . . this is what he meant . . .' Aoshi thought.

"_Then here's something you're not aware of. When I told that strong girl that I'd find you and bring you back to them she was so hopeful she couldn't control her tears. No matter how strong you say she is, she's only a sixteen year old girl. I understand she's had a hard life and used here wits to take control of her situation, but she's desperate for your guidance. You are the only one in the world she trusts to answer her questions and dry her tears. Will you abandon this girl for the sake of your pride!?"_

"It's all right . . ." Aoshi whispered.

Misao let backed up sniffing and nodded. "Right . . . We should go back now. It's late."

Aoshi began to stand up. Pain erupted throughout his entire body.

"Aoshi-sama!"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little sour."

"Okay then. . ."

XXXXX

Yay. A fluff ending.

Quote Note:

Sanoske and Yahiko say this when they find a bunch of gangsters beat up by Misao, Kaoru, Okon, Omasu, and one by Megumi in episode 89.


	5. Day 4 Everyone goes sake happy

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. There.

"Oro?"

-Himura Kenshin

XXXXX

Day 5

"Ah . . ." Aoshi groaned. Where was he? What happened last night?

Oh. Right. Misao found me unconscious on the forest floor. She was crying.

What was he doing in the middle of the forest?

Of course. Hiko.

Jerk.

Something beside him shifted. Aoshi tensed.

'What the heck?' Aoshi looked over to his right. Misao was curled up beside him.

This was . . . awkward. Misao had never really been "this" close to him. Aoshi stopped himself from moving. Even if Misao was probably exhausted, she was a ninja none the less. She'd feel him moving and wake up.

The door opened and Hiko stepped in. He saw Aoshi awake and grinned.

"What's wrong? Can't get up?" Hiko asked. Aoshi scowled.

"Did you put her here?" he asked.

"Huh? No. Don't you remember? Misao brought you back and let you use her futon. She got tired herself and slept next to you." Hiko said. He looked back to Misao. "Itachi! Wake up! You're heading back into town again today!'

"Hienging flingy?" uttered Misao. Hiko and Aoshi stared at her . . . then to each other.

"I'll . . . let you sleep more," Hiko said, and hurried back outside.

Aoshi scooted away from Misao, who rolled on to the futon.

"Mmph . . . Nice and warm . . . 'knew that would work . . . hehe . . ." Misao chuckled. Kenshin probably would've oroed.

Aoshi watched Misao for a while. His body still ached from the rushed training session the previous day, but, then again . . . He could stand it. It was better to move around than to do nothing at times like these.

He decided to let the girl sleep.

'_Misao does look so much more childish when she sleeps,_' Aoshi thought. Then again, doesn't everybody? Aoshi suddenly imagined what Saito looked like when _he_ slept. It wasn't too easy, though. Aoshi needed to be so precise in this.

Did he sleep in a western bed or a futon?

Did he keep a light on while he slept?

Did he keep his katana beside him or under his pillow? Maybe he didn't sleep in a bed – maybe he slept against the wall, holding his katana.

How did Aoshi know that Saito actually slept with his katana? Maybe Saito felt more secure in this new era.

. . . Nah.

How big was his bed? Aoshi was fairly certain Saito wasn't married. So he'd probably have one small enough for one. Then again, Saito might've liked to have a large bed all to him.

What if Saito _was_ married?

Aoshi then realized that he had gotten bored again. He got up and winced a bit from his sour muscles. What now? If went outside, where all his things were (except for his kodachis) he would have to face Hiko. If he stayed inside here, he'd die of boredom and strange, random thoughts.

Aoshi stayed there pondering this (sitting back down in the process) when Hiko came back inside --

-- with a bucket of water.

'_It's been a good fifteen minutes. Hiko probably went down to the stream. It's morning so the water should be . . .'_

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'_. . . ice cold.'_

"Well, you seemed to be awake now."

Misao fumed. "You got my favorite uniform SOAKED!!!!!"

Hiko shrugged. "What? They all look alike."

"But this one was my favorite!" Misao whined. She tried to dry out her uniform by squeezing out the water.

"Hey, hey! Not inside! Go out and do that!" Hiko exclaimed.

Misao stomped outside, and continued to get the water out of her braid. "It's COLD out!"

"That's nice. Dry up the floor when you get the chance, will you?" Hiko took the futon Misao slept in and took it out to dry.

'_Almost half way there . . .'_

_X_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING BACK DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!?!?" Misao screeched.

"I mean, you're going down the mountain to sell more pottery."

Aoshi watched the argument, slightly disinterested. He looked at the person speaking, and then looked to the other when they spoke.

"Uh-huh! NOT AGAIN!"

"Did you forget why you're up here?"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING!"

"I don't care that you don't care! You're going, like it or not."

"I don't care that you don't care that I don't care!"

" . . . I don't care that you don't care that I don't care that you don't care."

"Well, I don't care that you don't care that I don't . . . care . . . What were we on?" Misao counted with her fingers. "I said it twice so you said it . . . No, that's not right. One, two, three . . ."

Hiko smirked.

"You shut up!"

"Are you_ done?"_ Aoshi asked. They both turned to him.

"Yes," Hiko said.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not done yet!" said Misao.

"Well I am. I'll go get the pottery."

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET! YOU HERE ME!?!?"

'Crystal,' Aoshi thought.

"Crystal," said Hiko.

Okay.

"Here you go," Hiko said as he handed Misao some different things. They were quite small, considering Misao couldn't carry too much at once. "Make sure you sell them in a different place than yesterday."

Misao stared at the bundle in her hands.

'_She's not going to start crying is she?'_

At that moment, Misao glared at Hiko. "I **_hate_** you!" She stuck out her tongue and ran to the edge of the clearing. "You big, stupid, _hermit loser_! Hey, Aoshi-sama, if you don't want to spend the rest of the day with the BIG, STUPID, HERMIT LOSER, you can come with me if you want!"

"Sure," Aoshi replied.

"We can go and buy you something more casual, too! Come on!" Misao said happily. Aoshi got up and volunteered to help Misao carry some of the "merchandise". They left, leaving Hiko alone in front of the kiln.

'_Hermit loser?'_

X

Aoshi and Misao had reached the city and went to set up. (They got Aoshi a shirt thingy. Like the one Yahiko wore when he got older. Yes, with the shirt underneath. And some pants. Don't ask questions, I don't feel like getting into detail.)

"Now what?" Aoshi asked. Misao sighed and sat down.

"We wait."

After a good twenty minutes of people window shopping – which came to be incredibly annoying – a young woman with dark brown hair came up and looked at some of the pottery.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Misao asked, very business like.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes, you see, my husband saw some of your pottery yesterday. He said the quality was quite good so I went over to see. You weren't there, though. I was actually on my way home when I spotted you."

"Well, take your time, ma'am." Misao was confused. No guy really came up to Misao, yesterday. He had too be good looking, the dark haired woman was beautiful; she wouldn't go for some average man. She certainly wasn't Saikuu's wife, Azusa . . .

The woman laughed. "Please, call me Tokio."

Holy crap.

"P-pardon?"

"Tokio. Gorou Tokio. My husband is a police officer. An Inspector (or lieutenant?) in fact. Have you . . . met him?"

Crap, crap, double crap, and crap again.

"Yes, I believe I remember him," Misao said uneasily. Aoshi, sitting behind her, watched Misao strangely. What was her problem? Who was Tokio Gorou? Wait . . . "Gorou". The name was awfully familiar . . .

Yay. Flashbackness. It's getting annoying, ne?

"_The Oniwabanshuu Okashira . . . Shinomori Aoshi." Megum's legs gave out and she fell to her knees._

"_Where is the Battousai?" Aoshi asked._

"_I . . . I . . ."_

_Aoshi kneeled in front of a trembling Megumi._

"_Where is he? Answer me," he demanded._

"_I . . . I don't know," Megumi lied._

_Aoshi moved his right hand to her cheek. (or if you favor the manga, ALMOST to her cheek)_

"_If you don't answer, I'll kill you."_

"_The Battosai . . . went to Kyoto," said a voice from behind Megumi._

_Aoshi removed his hand from Megumi's hand and stood up. "Who are you?" he asked._

"_I am Gorou Fujita. As you can see, I'm a police officer," said Saito._

So Saito _WAS_ married . . .

"He looked over some of the items. In fact, he mentioned how his wife might like them!" Misao lied. She wanted to kick herself. She had thought that SAITO was . . . handsome? How did that willow-head get a wife like THIS!?

Tokio smiled again. "I see . . . I love this tea cup set! How much is it?"

"Um . . . I, uh . . ." Misao was still trying to figure out the whole "The dumb cop marrying this beautiful woman" thing.

"Five yen," said Aoshi.

(A/N In no way am I familiar with Japenese currency. I guessed. If this is to much or two little for a few tea cups, then please accept my apologies.)

"Oh, I didn't see you there before," Tokio said. "You're with this young girl?"

Aoshi nodded.

Tokio then whispered something to Misao, which made her blush and start stammering all over again.

Obviously, Tokio hadn't meant for Aoshi to hear, but with his super-cool sensitive hearing, he heard every word.

"Is this your boyfriend? He's quite handsome; you're a very lucky girl."

Tokio bought the tea cups and left. Misao stopped stammering, but she was still blushing, looking back at Aoshi every few seconds. One, because of what Tokio had said. Two, because Misao _knew_ Aoshi heard what she said.

Aoshi just hoped he wasn't blushing himself. No – If he was blushing, Misao would've been staring, not glancing. That's good.

Another half hour passed without much incident. Evedentally, this part of Kyoto was more "pottery inclined", and the pottery went relatively quickly. Either that, or Hiko had given them items that people would actually buy.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't that little itachi musume from the Aoiya."

Misao and Aoshi looked over to a man with tall blond hair, red and purple clothes, and a hell lot of swords on him.

"Hello . . . Chou the Sword Hunter," Misao greeted threw clenched teeth. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!?!?"

Chou smirked. "Well, I couldn't help but overhear mah boss talking 'bout a certain little itachi sellin pots. I came over to see if this was true. And, it is."

Misao glared at him. Where was her kunai when she needed them? Chou scowled at Misao's glare.

"Now, you'd better not be trying anything funny. I'm with the police, or did you forget? I have authority over you!" he said.

"Oh YEAH??" Misao and Chou glared at each other for ten seconds. The sword hunter looked to Aoshi, who had been sitting back, enjoying the argument.

"And who're you? You're with the itachi from what I can see." Chou grinned. "And from the look of your eyes I can tell you're a pretty decent swordsman yourself."

"Aoshi-sama doesn't have to answer to you!" Misao yelled.

"And you don't have to answer for him," Chou snapped. "Well, my name's Chou Sawagejou," he continued. "And like I said, you've the eyes of a warrior. So, what's yer name?"

"Shinomori Aoshi."

"Hmm . . . name sounds familiar. Ah, well," Chou said.

"Are you gonna buy something or not?" Misao asked angrily.

"'Buy'? I just came here to laugh at you. Welp, now that that's over with, I better get goin." Chou then left a fuming Misao with Aoshi.

"That jerk!"

Aoshi was having different thoughts: _'That broom-head is working for Saito? Pitiful.'_

Across the street, a man and a woman watched Misao fume.

"Shiro," the woman said. "Isn't that Misao?"

The man, obviously Shiro, nodded. "It looks like it. Why?"

The woman grinned. "Why don't we say hello?"

"O-Okon!"

Okon walked across the street to Misao.

"Misao-chan! How are you doing?" Okon watched in amusement as Misao cringed, and slowly looked up to her and Shiro.

"Okon-san? What – what . . . What are you doing here?" Misao asked.

"Grocery shopping," Okon replied. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Err . . . Hiko told me to."

"HIKO!?" Okon's eyes lit up. "Did he get the sake bottle? Did he like it? How has he been? You better not have been causing him trouble!"

Misao reviewed the words in her mind. "Um . . . Yes, yes, fine, and NO."

Shiro grinned. "So, he had you come down the mountain to sell his pottery?"

"Yeah . . . Yesterday, too," Misao grumbled.

Shiro chuckled. "So, Aoshi . . . Did Misao bring you down here? Or did you just want to get away from the sake hermit?"

"Who're you calling a 'Sake hermit', Shiro!? Wait until we get back home!" Okon said threateningly.

Shiro laughed at Okon's reaction. "Speaking of sake . . . Did . . . he give you any, Misao?"

"Huh?"

"He gave you sake, didn't he?"

"Of course not! Why would he do that?" Misao asked defensively.

"He gave you sake." It was a statement.

"Well . . . yeah. It wasn't that much! It's not like I got drunk or anything! I didn't even like it! Please, oh, please don't tell Jiya! He'll kill me!" Misao pleaded.

Shiro sighed. "Fine. You've been suffering enough, I guess. We won't tell him."

"What do you mean, 'suffering'!? She's been with Hiko! There's no suffering in that!" Okon yelled. The other three ninjas ignored her.

"Promise!" Misao said.

"Fine, fine. I promise." Shiro grinned again. "Have fun. You still have today and about three more days."

"Why you . . . !" Shiro and Okon laughed. They left after Okon bought a good number of the pottery, considering that 'Hiko-sama' made it.

"See ya."

Misao sighed. This day was messed up. She then killed her time by naming other people that could possibly show up to ruin her day. "Kuro, Omasu-san, _Jiya_ . . ."

After Okon and Shiro left, nothing much happened. People came and left, some buying things, others just 'window shopping'.

It was about two o'clock when everything was sold. Aoshi and Misao debated whether to have lunch in town or not; they decided to just go back up the mountain. They got their surprisingly early, around five. Aoshi went and meditated, granted that Hiko would leave him alone. And Misao . . .

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA –hic-"

Misao was drunk, Hiko (with the slightest touch up pink on his cheeks) was suppressing his laughter, and Aoshi had just returned from meditation. He had changed back into his gi, saying that it was more "comfortable."

Aoshi took one look at Misao and glared at Hiko. "You gave her sake again."

Hiko waved his hand in dismissal. "It's all right. So she'll get a little drunk . . . and then'll have a hangover . . . this can't be too good to her health either . . . But that's okay!"

"No, it isn't." Aoshi walked to Misao and pried the sake bottle out of her hand.

"Buh Aoshi-sammaaaaaaaaaaa . . ." Misao slurred. Aoshi grabbed her wrist and began to lead her to the hut. Then, out of nowhere, Misao opened her hand, twisted, threw Aoshi down, and got him into a lock.

Aoshi had not been expecting this. He had thought that, one, she was too darn drunk, and two, she wouldn't DARE try that on Aoshi.

Then again, if you mixed those two reasons it made sense. Misao was too drunk for good reasoning. She had taken her sake bottle back and . . . hesitated. Almost as if she was debating what to do with an Aoshi in her lock.

Wait.

Kuso.

Misao grinned like an evil weasel.

Kami-sama . . .

She tightened her grip on the sake bottle.

Craaaap . . .

"Aoshi-sama . . ."

NO, PLEASE NO.

". . . I think that you should loosen up . . ."

Aoshi was mentally . . . chibi sobbing . . . I dunno.

" . . . with some . . ."

GET ON WITH IT.

". . . sake."

THERE. Aoshi's fate was sealed. Of course, Aoshi could've easily thrown Misao off. Yet, even if he held back, he could've 'hurt' her. Besides, Hiko was . . . almost drunk. He might jump in if Aoshi struggled. THEN, it would've been painful.

**_-Four minutes later-_**

By then, about one and a half jugs of sake were forced on Aoshi. Poor, poor, Aoshi, you might say. After the first half of a bottle, Aoshi was basically thinking: screw the sake. Misao's holding you.

Maybe he _was_ drunk.

Anyway, AFTER the one and a half bottles of sake, Misao let Aoshi go; she wanted some more sake for herself.

So Hiko, Aoshi, and Misao were sitting on logs in front of a fire, the first and last holding sake bottles.

It was at this time Aoshi began wondering . . .

How does one know when they're drunk?

Do you seem to black out and do stupid things while your body's still moving or is it just a lack of good judgment when you're drunk?

But – More importantly . . . How did you know when you're drunk?

Hiko was right . . . Sake doesn't taste as bad once you get used to it.

How did Aoshi know if he was drunk or not?

What the hell was Hiko looking at him for!?

"What?"

"If you're worried about it, you're not drunk."

Aoshi looked at Hiko, he _looked _sober . . . "How would you know?"

Hiko shrugged. He held up a sake bottle. "If you want to know what it's like to be drunk, all you have to do is drink a little more . . ."

"What about Misao?" Aoshi asked, watching the giggling itachi musume.

"Heh, she's so drunk she'll convince herself that this was all a dream," Hiko said in amusement.

"So, want another drink or what?"

". . . If I start saying anything idiotic, hit me."

"You mean like right now?"

"Just give me the freaking sake."

**_-Five Minutes Later-_**

Hiko was gawking. Well, as close to "gawking" as Hiko could possibly get.

Aoshi drank another cup, (He'd refused to "chug" out of the bottle) and shook the bottle upside down to get a few more drops.

"Four and a half . . ." Misao muttered. "This is getting boring . . ."

Hiko handed another bottle to Aoshi, who didn't appear to have any signs of being drunk whatsoever. He poured another cup, drank it in one big sip, and poured another one. After the fifth and a half bottle, Aoshi got up.

"What? Bored out of your mind already?" Hiko asked.

". . . I thank too much sake . . ."

After Aoshi came back his from his "business", Misao was asleep, and Hiko looked – this was new – bored.

"Done?" he asked. Hiko picked up back the eighth bottle, he paused, and put it back down. "That's all. You drank enough of my sake for one night."

"Too bad," Aoshi remarked sarcastically.

XXXXX

I'm SORRY I took so long to update. Here are my excuses:

One, school has been HECK.

Two, writing a chapter where the ending involved Aoshi drinking sake wasn't easy. It didn't come out the way I wanted either. Hiko and Aoshi were OOC at the ending, too, I think.

Three, similar to above, IT WASN'T easy. There were about two other versions of this chapter, one in which Hiko forced the sake, which sucked completely, thus causing MAJOR Hiko OOC ness. And the other involved Aoshi pissing Chou off and Chou challenging Aoshi to a fight, where Aoshi one, but that wouldn't work out, and it also involved a Saito-ish, WAY over OOC Aoshi.

Four has to do with the chapter ending's crappiness. I realized how long it was taking to update and sort of rushed it. It probably would've taken me days to find a more proper ending. ;

So, sorry again.

"Oro?"

-Himura Kenshin

DUH.


	6. Day 5 Aoshi tells Hiko to shut up

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am not Nobuhiro Watsuki.

ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! I spelled won wrong last chapter!

CURSE homographs!! . . . Or homophones . . . Or whatever. I suck at English.

XXXXX

"MMmmmmmfff."

Misao groaned. She was awake, but decided not to move and to keep her eyes close. She was beginning to loath mornings. Her head was hurting like heck. She did have the strangest dream last night involving Aoshi drinking five and a half bottles of sake, though . . .

She wondered what time it was. Maybe it was too early. Maybe Hiko was still asleep.

Hiko was still asleep!?

Misao's eyes shot open and quickly sat up. She moaned softly, clutching her head.

'_Stupid!'_ Misao thought has she mentally stabbed . . . no . . . only guys 'stab' really. Misao mentally _smacked_ herself. She looked to the other side of the room. She saw Aoshi against the wall and Hiko with his back turned to her in his giant futon.

It **_was_** early.

She wanted to smirk, but her mouth muscles weren't really responding. She was too tired. Misao crawled over to the sleeping Hiko and moved around him to see his face. As soon as she was going to look, Hiko turned around, now facing away from Misao again. This repeated a few times before it finally smacked Misao.

"You're not asleep!" she exclaimed. Hiko got up and turned to her.

"About time. I was afraid I was really going to fall asleep if I'd keep turning like that." Hiko stood up and started folding his futon.

Misao watched him, still on her knees with her/Kenshin's blanket on her. She stuck her tongue out when he had his back turned to her. "Umm, what time is it?"

Hiko shrugged. "Doesn't feel too early. Maybe about nine or so . . ."

"NINE!?" Misao's jaw dropped. She turned her head to Aoshi. He stirred slightly at Misao's outburst, but didn't wake up. She found herself saying, "When did Aoshi-sama sleep?"

Pffft. Like when Aoshi went to sleep would affect his waking up early.

"He came back . . . I don't know. He must've been meditating (or whatever) late. I didn't see him when I slept."

Misao looked worried. "Yeah, he's done that a couple times before . . . but Aoshi-sama still got up early the next day . . ." She paused. Aoshi could've been asleep for fifteen minutes for all she knew.

Misao suddenly got an idea. If her scream didn't wake Aoshi up, then _that_ certainly won't . . .

This time, she DID smirk. "Hey, do you have any paint?"

"I sometimes paint on the pottery, so yes. Why?"

"Do they wash off easily?"

"Not really, but- . . . NO."

"Aww . . ."

Aoshi cracked one eye open. He had a bit of a headache . . .

'Probably that stupid sake,' he told himself. Both eyes now open; he sighed as he gazed at his kodachis. Why was he sleeping with them anyway? It's not like they were comfortable or anything . . . Hiko? Maybe, maybe not. Eh, probably not.

"DON'T SPILL THE PAINT, ITACHI!!"

Then again . . .

"YOU bumped into me!"

Hmmm . . .

"No, I didn't!"

Maybe . . .

"Yes you did!"

Huh . . .

"It was an accident then!"

. . . Nah.

Aoshi opened the door. It seemed those two were closer to being friends now. They were on arguing terms.

Misao beamed. "Hello, Aoshi-sama! Good morning!"

"You didn't need to say hello _and_ good morning," Hiko commented. Misao stuck her tongue at him again. She smiled and looked back at Aoshi.

"We're painting some of the pottery. Um, would you like to . . . join us?" Joy. Misao was back to being really shy to Aoshi. It was kind of annoying. What? Doesn't it annoy you when someone's being really shy to you? They act all scared and try to hide behind something. What have you done for them to be scared of you?

. . . Yet.

Whatever. So Aoshi had two choices. Force himself to 'paint' and make Misao happy, or be a cold, selfish jerk and make her sad.

Kuso.

"You're probably going of . . . meditating, right?" Hiko asked. DING DING DING! Saved by the Hiko.

"Aa."

Misao's smile didn't falter. "Okay, then . . . Well have fun!" Misao mentally smacked herself. Aoshi was going off _meditating_. Why the heck was she telling him to have fun?

Aoshi nodded and turned to leave. He inwardly shuddered. Misao was smiling a bit too much today. She was starting to remind him of Soujiro. Seta Soujiro . . . When was the last time Aoshi saw the kid? In/on Mt. Hiei, of course, but . . . Oh . . .

Flashback. Or, back of flash, which makes no sense.

_Aoshi glanced down at the blueprint again, just to make sure he was going in the right direction. After his little "talk" with Saito, he decided he'd go after Kenshin. Even though Saito generally said "get the heck out of here, I'm done using you". Aoshi didn't really know WHY he was looking at the map; it was just a straight hallway. Aoshi stopped at a door. According to the blueprint . . ._

_Aoshi slowly pushed the door open. Soujiro was inside . . . he looked . . . tired. He was packing things into a small bag. The (ex) Tenken looked over to the source of the door creaking open. _

_Soujiro and Aoshi stared at each other for a long time. Soujro looked to Aoshi's torn shirt. He smiled._

"_You too?" Aoshi looked down at his shirt. He already knew what Soujiro meant._

"_Aa."_

_Another silence. Then Soujiro laughed._

"_Where are you headed? To Himura-san?" he asked. Aoshi nodded. Soujiro's eyes softened for a moment. "Well, then . . . You should hurry on ahead. There's a shortcut through those doors over there . . ."_

_Aoshi just nodded again. Something was, different. Soujiro didn't seem the same. "What . . . happened? You seem . . . changed."_

_Soujiro chuckled. "As do you, Shinomori-san."_

_The older man couldn't help but play along. "How so?"_

"_You . . . You don't look like the . . . person . . . that you did before. I think it's mostly your eyes, though. Ha . . ."_

"_. . . I should get going," Aoshi said._

"_Oh! Right . . . before you leave . . . Take this. It's some medicine. It'll help stop the pain, but it can't do anything about any kind of exhaustion," Soujiro said. Aoshi took the medicine and left through the secret passage._

"_Shinomori-san . . . You have someone to return to, don't you? I saw it in your eyes . . ."_

By the time Aoshi finished his little flashback he realized he was already in the middle of meditation.

Reflection . . . Aoshi never used that much during meditation. They . . . weren't . . . Let's just say that _those _were the days Aoshi came home early. He debated whether he wanted to today. He didn't end up having much of a choice though . . .

"_Come on! Hurry up and let's play together! Aoshi-sama!"_

"_Why . . . Aoshi-sama . . . ? Why Aoshi-sama?"_

"_I'm . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to help. You were right . . . I was being rash and got hurt (by Amakusa Shougo) . . ."_

"_Aoshi-sama, I can handle it on my own. Besides Kuro and Shiro will come with me! Those Sonata Ninjas won't know what him them!"_

"_What? That's not true at all! I've become an adult, haven't I?" _

"_I was so worried! I found you unconscious on the ground and you wouldn't wake up and – and . . ."_

Aoshi slowly opened his eyes. It was sort of like waking up from dream . . . But, this time . . . it wasn't a bad one.

Weird . . .

He felt tired. Was it really that tiring to remember things?

Maybe. Usually, Aoshi would simply walk back to the Aoiya and have some tea. Well, a lot of tea, actually. But NOOOO. HERE there was no Aoiya. HERE there was no tea. HERE- Wait. Could Aoshi be sure there wasn't any tea? . . .

Pfft. That was like asking if Hiko hated sake.

Aoshi went into some shade and rested against a tree. What now? He found two pieces of paper in his pocket. Well, better than nothing.

He made a crane with the first one. The second one he began to make a flower – different from Kaoru. This one was more flattish.

Aoshi didn't make these often; so he messed up. The end result of his "flower" looked more like a deranged ninja star. Sighing, he stuffed that into his pocket. He held the crane in his hand and studied it. So much that he eventually got sick of the sight and tried not to rip the crane into pieces. For some reason, he was still sleepy. Aoshi decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

"_Get back here, kid!"_

_I am running . . ._

_A man, obviously a samurai, closes in on me. He raises his sword high. Misao cries softly in my arms._

_I am holding a weapon. A sword? A kodachi. One kodachi. I hold the sword reversed in my right arm. Misao-chan is in my left. I've seen other Oniwabanshuu members use this. An attack to kill. One cry shouts out into the night. And a scream of pain._

"_KAITEN KENBU!"_

_My first kill._

_Later, Okina and my Okashira find me. There is blood on me. However, I succeeded in covering Misao-chan from any blood. She is too young. They take me home. To the Oniwabanshuu headquarters. After I am washed, Okina and Okashira have a talk with me._

"_A kodachi . . . Why didn't I think of that? We've been training him with a katana until now," Okina says._

"_Yes . . . kodachi would better suit him." Makimachi-san turns to me. "Aoshi . . . chan. Would you like to be trained with two kodachi?"_

_I shake my head, and look at the sleeping Misao in my lap. She's so small . . ._

"_What if I need to hold Misao-chan again? I need one hand free . . . to protect her. As long she's with me . . . as long as I'm with her . . . I will always need a hand free. Just one kodachi . . ."_

_Years later. Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikojo, and Hannya are dead. I begin my training with a second kodachi._

"Y'know, if you needed to sleep, you didn't have to come outside."

_An irritating voice disturbs my rest. It's really annoying._

Aoshi opened his eyes. He saw Hiko's boots. He looked up to see his face. It was so high it pretty much eclipsed the sun.

'_Must be around noon . . .'_

". . ."

Hiko kept on looking at Aoshi.

"Yes?" Aoshi asked.

Hiko smirked. "That girl really can paint."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe."

"Then hurry up and choose," Aoshi said gruffly. He stood and walked to another tree.

"What? Did I disturb a good dream?" Hiko asked. Aoshi stopped.

'Not at all,' Aoshi thought. "Maybe." Take THAT, you hag!

Hiko sighed. "Look. The itachi just wanted to know if you were sure you didn't want to help paint."

". . . I . . . don't know how."

"Never painted before? Rather deprived as a child, weren't you?" Hiko inquired.

". . ."

"That brings up a question," Hiko said. "What did you do for fun as a kid?"

Aoshi wasn't going to let this bother him. "I was raised in the Onwabanshuu. I trained. There wasn't any time for fun."

"Really? I'm not going to believe it. Not even you would be so cold hearted to not let a child play once in there life. There must have been a time where someone did that for you," Hiko said.

". . ."

"_N-Nenji-san? What kind of mission is this?" Aoshi was eight. Okina had just handed him some money. He laughed._

"_Aoshi-chan. This isn't a mission. It's money."_

"_I can see that, sir . . . But what do you want me to do with it?" Aoshi asked. Okina laughed again._

"_Go into town and buy something."_

"_What should I get, sir?"_

"_Whatever you'd like. Have fun."_

"_Uh . . ."_

"_Go on!"_

_So Aoshi wandered the streets, looking at some things as he passed by. He bought some fruit, figuring he'd be here for a while. _

"_Stand aside!"_

"_Quick! Get off the road!"_

_A group of warriors walked by; they were all dressed in blue. Aoshi had to admit, they looked impressive. That's when he noticed a young boy, dressed in the same blue, walking alongside one of the leaders. He was no older that 16, but he looked sort of scary and had amber eyes. The boy caught Aoshi staring at him and gave him a good, long, glare. Aoshi shrank back and the older boy smirked in triumph. The man the teen was walking beside noticed this and hit the boy upside the head._

_Aoshi sniggered. The group of samurai left and the people resumed to their activities. No one bothered to pay attention to the eight year old eating fruit with a handful of money. Aoshi walked around more until he came across a man selling futons. He had a relatively large warehouse. Then Aoshi saw a large, muscular man, holding the hand of a young, red headed 10 year old boy._

_Aoshi's head tilted as he saw the item the boy carried. He continued watching as the man told the boy to stay here, and went inside the store. The boy obediently sat down and wound the toy in some string. Then, he pulled on the string as the wooden figure began spinning around. When the toy lost its momentum and fell over, the boy started to rewind it._

_Aoshi walked over to the older boy and crouched down next to him. "What are you doing?"_

_The red head looked at Aoshi. "I'm playing with my top."_

_At top. So that's what it's called. The boy pulled on the string again._

"_That's really cool," Aoshi said. The boy nodded._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

_Aoshi wasn't sure whether it'd be safe to tell him or not. Eh, why not. "Shinomori Aoshi."_

_The boy beamed. "You have a cool name!"_

_Aoshi was silent for a moment by this "complement". "And what's yours?"_

"_Kenshin. No wait . . . Shinta. No, Kenshin . . . Um . . ."_

_Aoshi decided to intervene before Kenshin/Shinta hurt himself. "Where can I get one of those?" Aoshi asked, pointing to Kenshin/Shinta's top. Kenshin/Shinta shrugged._

"_I don't know. I've always had this . . ." (correct me if I'm wrong. I think maybe one of those ladies gave it to him. I'm really not sure)_

_Aoshi sighed. "Oh."_

_Just then, the big, muscular man came back out of the store holding a futon in his arm. "Kenshin! Let's go. And don't be wetting anything anytime soon."_

_Kenshin nodded. "Gomen nasai, shishou . . ."_

_Then nodded, and looked at Aoshi. "What are you looking at?"_

_Aoshi inwardly scowled. What a jerk._

_Kenshin's shishou led him away. Kenshin tugged on the man's cloak. "Shishou, he's my friend!"_

"_He was probably trying to steal from you."_

"_But what about all that money he had, shishou?"_

"_He probably stole it."_

"_But what about his clothes? He had nice clothes."_

"_He probably stole those, too."_

'_Jerk,' Aoshi thought. He hoped he'd never run into him again. _

_Unless of course, OTHER Oniwabanshuu members were with him . . ._

_Later on, Aoshi looked around stores for a top like the one Kenshin had. None of them seemed to have it. Aoshi was still looking around when it began raining. He bought and umbrella and some small, square, colored paper._

_When Aoshi finally returned, Okina sighed. Aoshi came back with some fruit and an umbrella._

"_Hm? What's this?" Okina looked at the multicolored paper with interest._

"_A woman at the store showed me how to fold paper to make things," Aoshi said. He took a green paper and made a crane with it. It was uneven and a little crumpled. Okina laughed. _

"_That's very good, Aoshi-chan."_

"We didn't have time for things like that," Aoshi lied.

"Really?" Hiko asked. "Then what about the itachi? It seems to me that you played with her."

"It was because we were all told to take care of her by our previous Okashira, before he died."

"What did he mean by 'take care'? She was of the Oniwaban. Why wasn't she trained hard and vigorously like the other girls? Surely the Okashira's daughter would be trained harder than usual . . . But instead, she was raised away from bloody warfare. Why was that, Shinomori?" Hiko asked again.

". . ."

X

Misao sighed. She was thinking about the time Aoshi gave her that paper balloon. (coughBEACHBALLcough)

"_Aoshi-sama's back! Did you get anything for me, Aoshi-sama?"_

"_Misao! Please . . ."_

"_It's all right, Okina. In fact, I did . . ."_

"_Yay! What did Aoshi-sama get for me?" _

"_Here . . ."_

"_Ball! It's a paper ball! Thank you, Aoshi-sama!"_

_Okina sighed. He went back inside. Aoshi sat on a nearby . . . rock and watched Misao play. She was laughing and having so much fun . . ._

_Misao was now repeatedly hitting the ball, trying to keep it front hitting the ground. She hit the ball but it was out of her reach._

"_No, no!" Misao cried as the ball almost hit the ground. It stopped, centimeters away from hitting the ground. "Huh?"_

_Aoshi raised the balloon up to Misao. She placed her hands on the ball._

"_Thank you, Aoshi-sama." Misao looked up to Aoshi. His eyes were . . . happy. Sometimes, gazing into them, Misao could see how Aoshi was truly feeling. This time . . . This time, Aoshi's eyes were smiling._

_Aoshi himself, though, was a completely different story. Misao's smile faltered slightly._

'_Why won't Aoshi-sama smile?' she thought. Aoshi looked at her surprised._

_Misao gasped. 'Did I say that out loud?'_

_The two stared at each other for a long time._

"_Okashira. Okina requests your presence, sir," said a messenger._

"_. . . Tell him I'm on my way."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Aoshi got up and followed the messenger inside. Misao stood there, watching the door. She was crying, laughing, and dying of embarrassment all at the same time._

Misao snapped out of her daydream and looked down at the vase she was painting. Her eyes bulged as she saw what she did.

A colorful ball was painted on it.

Crap. Now what?

She looked around to see where Hiko was. Maybe she should hide it. No, that never helps in the long run. Better to confess it right now. He went . . . this way, right?

Misao hurried in to the forest with the vase. She walked around until she heard voices.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer. Not saying anything isn't going to help you. You have no idea how patient I am."

There was a pause.

"Fine then. I'll just watch you until you slowly crack. Would you like that?"

Another pause.

"Shut up."

She heard . . . metal clash!?

Misao's eyes widened. Those voices were Hiko's and Aoshi's. And now it seemed as if they had started to -- Misao hurried to the source of the sounds, but they seemed to come from everywhere.

'Curse echoes!' she thought. She forced herself to listen as more metal clashes could be heard.

X

Hiko defended himself against another onslaught of slashes. Aoshi was going all out offensive. Even Hiko almost was caught off guard a few times. He was just waiting for an opening . . . There! Aoshi thrust with his left kodachi. Hiko sidestepped (blocked Aoshi's right kodachi,) and kneed Aoshi in the stomach. Hard.

"You were so intent on killing me that your offence outweighed you defence. Your thrust was off balance, making it easy to counter," Hiko said. Aoshi fell to his knees, his left hand was holding him up and his right was holding his midsection.

He glared at Hiko, rising back up. How badly he wanted to pierce through his heart . . .

Aoshi was so angry the thought of calming down didn't even cross his mind. If it DID Aoshi probably would have beaten the crap out of it.

He hadn't felt rage like this since . . .

"A-Aoshi . . . s-sama . . . ?"

Hiko and Aoshi both turned to Misao. Broken pieces of pottery laid at her feet. She was staring at Aoshi in fear.

"Misao . . . ?" Aoshi called. Misao blinked and looked down.

"It – it's nothing . . ."

And so the day passed. Misao went back to painting, Aoshi went back to meditating, and Hiko left both of them alone.

Aoshi couldn't help but wonder why Misao looked so frightened . . . She was gazing into his eyes with fear and . . . reminiscence . . .

But it still didn't make any . . . Kami-sama . . . Did she see . . . ? Could it have been . . . his eyes . . .?

'_No . . . That's passed now . . .'_ Aoshi told himself firmly. _'That whole shura thing is over.'_

XXXXX

Well, that's chapter 6, day 5.

This will be known as either: THE Flashback chapter.

OR

The chapter where Aoshi finally tells Hiko to shut his yap . . . 5 chapters late.

Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny. It even bothered me on how angsty it was . . .

Thoughts on Samurai X: The Motion Picture, or as others like to call it, the Rurouni Kenshin movie:

(Note that these thoughts are for the ENGLISH version)

Aoshi wasn't in it!!

Well, neither was Misao.

Or Megumi.

Kenshin didn't really go oro too much (at all)

Kenshin doesn't go "that I do"

Kenshin called Kaoru, well, Kaoru!

Kenshin KNOWS and kind of uses the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, but still goes Battousai on some dude.

The voices are the ones used in the Samurai X stuffs, not in the TV show, which got annoying.

When Saito smokes in the movie, they don't make him look as cool. (like when he blows out smoke, in the movie it's all puffy like, in the TV show he blows the smoke out of the side of his mouth, all cool looking)

Kenshin yells all of the attacks in English, not Japenese.

Saito says his code is "Destroy Evil" not "Aku Soku Zan" (they ALMOST mean the same thing, but it was still annoying)

Kenshin does the Ryutsuisen differently. (aka WRONG)

I think this is the only positive one; you get to see Saito killing people!

I forget what her name was, but that lady's eyes and hairstyle (basically, the whole face) drove me nuts.

And that's about it. After I forced myself to watch it in English, I watched it again in Japanese, thus enjoying the movie a lot more.

Also, a little poll thing for you . . . You don't have to answer or anything. It's kind of a joke . . . sort of . . .

_**Your opinion on meditating is . . .**_

HOW THE HECK DO YOU SIT LIKE THAT FOR THAT LONG!?

What if you have to go to the bathroom?

Oro . . . Last time sessha tried that sessha's muscles got very stiff, de gozaru.

Well, I think it's sort of weird. Although, I guess I can understand why people like Aoshi do it . . .

It's a waste of time.

It gives you time to think. It can also be quite relaxing at times, too.

Maybe if I had a CD player with me . . .

Medi-what?

Certainly isn't exercise. Sitting in the same position that long can't be too healthy . . .

_**Your opinion on Aoshi . . .**_

I never really understood him . . .

He has the looks, but he should start smirking or something. If he had Saitos' smirks . . .

Pffft. Kenshin's better.

::squeals:: I _LOVE_ HIM!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAYYYY AOSHI!!!!!!!

He got really wimpy after his fight with Kenshin and Shishio. In the anime you don't see him fight anymore . . .

Once a boy . . . then a leader . . . then followed the path of a shura . . . Now seeking a road to redemption . . .

That gloomy ice block?

Who?

Eh, he's okay.

_**Your opinion on Misao . . .**_

An itach musume who should learn to shut up.

A bit childish . . . but she desperately wants to become an adult for Aoshi. Honestly, I'm not sure what she sees in him.

She's . . . well . . . I'm waiting for the right time to tell her that I . . . ::quietly:: . . . love her.

She's got spunk.

Well, first, we have to look at her childhood. Misao has no known siblings, and it seems her grandfather, the previous Okashira, died when she was young, so . . .

She really does love Aoshi, de gozaru.

She's . . . fun to be around. (guess which game this quote is from)

She probably can cook better than Kaoru. She does live at a restaurant/inn, after all.

Who's Misao?

_**And now Hiko . . .**_

Give me people I KNOW, darn it!

HIKO-SAMAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He's oooooooooollllld.

Beef cake.

The thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi school, Hiko Seijurou. He's sneaky, tactless, and antisocial. For someone who knows my past, he's a thousand times worse than Saito, de gozaru.

He doesn't LOOK 43 . . .

There's a reason he didn't fight Shishio, you know. Hiko would beat him up.

He's so badass.

I wonder what he looked like when he was young . . .

_**What's your favorite color?**_

I'm NOT going to answer that (again)!!!

PINK!!

Is black a color?

I like them all.

What does that have to do with anything?

_**If you were invited to a picnic, what would you say?**_

I don't think anyone would _want _to invite me.

Sure!

Of course sessha will come, de gozaru!

. . . Is Misao coming? (There's going to be tea, right?)

Free food? Heck yeah!

Nope. Don't want to.

I'd get dragged even if I didn't want to come.

It depends . . . Who exactly is going to be there?

What's this, "picnic" you speak of?

_**Let's say you're on a boating trip. Someone (it doesn't matter who) falls overboard. What do you do?**_

I go: "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh . . ."

I jump in after them!

I ask if they can swim. That's all, really.

I throw a lifesaver to them. Then I watch as they ride the lifesaver the rest of way.

I laugh at them.

I don't think I'd be invited to a boating trip, either . . .

Who cares?

I run and get help, leaving the person in the water.

I just watch; someone else will probably help.

_**What do you think of tea?**_

It's a soothing drink, de gozaru.

Ewwwwww . . .

It tastes nice. It also helps calm the soul . . .

THE SAKE WILL DESTROY THEE!!!!!!

I have it sometimes; not often, though.

Tea? What's tea?

You mean Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh?

::whacks number 7::

Isn't that for people on diets?

::whacks number 9::

Both 8 and 10.

_**What about sake?**_

GOD created this drink!

It doesn't taste good, and it isn't good for the body. Why would people drink it?

I have no tolerance. I can't drink.

Eh . . . I'm too young.

My shishou taught sessha how to chug, de gozaru!

Err . . . I like beer?

Even if I WAS old enough, I'd still stick to soda.

I drink it on special occasions.

It needs SALT!!!!!! ::people give me odd looks::

_**How about something random . . . I like eggs!**_

That's . . . nice.

Yeah, you do.

Who cares?

Me too!

Loser.

What kind of eggs?

Cool.

Who are you and what are you doing in my life?

_**Right, so . . . What would happen if you were locked in a room with . . . say . . . Aoshi?**_

. . . What do you mean by that?

Pfft. It wouldn't be any different from being locked in a room alone.

I'd either go crazy or I'd die trying to break down the wall.

It's a dream come true!

WHO IS AOSHI!?

I'd kill him!

I know where 7 lives!

They'll never catch me alive!

What'd _I _do?

_**If you could say one thing to Himura Kenshin, himself, what would it be? Or what would most likely come from you?**_

Oro yourself!

What are you doing? (referring to laundry)

Kenshin-sama!!!

Whoah . . . You DO look like a girl . . .

DIE BATTOUSAI!!

Hey you! Edict-breaker! X-scar! Girly-man!

Oh great Rurouni! Teach me the way of The Laundry!

Can I have your autograph!?

Do YOU like eggs?

_**This is the last question.**_

Aa.

I can see that.

I hate it when people do that . . .

You only made this to take up space.

Uh-huh.

Where's my fifty!?

That's nice.

I don't care.

BORING!!!


	7. Day 6 THE FIGHT

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Therefore, it is not mine. Well, duh.

Yup, you heard right, folks. It's THE FIGHT. Joy.

Eh . . . I've been reading too much of the Korean version of the Rurouni Kenshin manga . . .

I'm too used to Misao going, "Aoshi-niim!" instead of, "Aoshi-sama!" or even, "Lord Aoshi!"

Whatever.

Oh, and thanks to jesphoenix05 for the tips.

And to Mia, the Princess of Eternity, I made that little quiz/poll thing myself. I did **base** it on a Quizilla quiz, though.

So . . . This, and two more chapters to go. That's how I planned it. Something may come up, but I'll finish this, and start:

Dun duh duh DUH!!:

Betting: Is EVIL 2!

That's right, folks. I'm making a sequel! I'm also likely to make a trilogy! Then a spoof that isn't as good (just like the Karate Kid series! XD)!

Seriously, have a look:

Betting: is EVIL – The original. As in, the one you're reading now.

Betting: is EVIL 2: Visit to Tokyo. The name implies what's going to happen. I might change the title a bit though.

Betting: is EVIL 3: (SORT OF A SPOILER) - ::evil cackles::

Betting: is STILL EVIL: Right, the spoof that no one likes that comes with a trilogy. The spoofy part? There's not going to be any bet as far as I'm currently concerned. Just more of torturing Aoshi.

I'll give spoilers, er . . . SNEAK PEEKS at the bottom of where I SHOULD be headed.

XXXXX

Hiko couldn't stop thinking about the way Aoshi's eyes had looked yesterday. Full of anger . . . hatred . . . Hiko considered that maybe he had gone to far this time. He shook his head, and took another drink of sake. No, that was the reaction that Hiko wanted. And yet . . . Hiko had not been expecting . . .

He admitted, Aoshi had more 'problems' than he originally thought. Hiko just wanted to make sure Aoshi got over being such a freaking loner. He hadn't anticipated well, _this_. The sword master looked over to where the sun was just peaking over the horizon.

'_Shinomori just can't let go of the past, can he?'_

He sighed, finished his sake, and went inside. Misao was still sleeping. Hiko decided to let her. He looked through several shelves and drawers before he found what he was looking for. No, it wasn't Misao's kunai. They were hidden in –

Misao made a muffled noise. Hiko looked over to Misao and she had a stupid grin on her face. "Eh heh heh heh. Aoshi-sama . . ."

Hiko was . . . unsure of how to feel. Disturbed at the thought of what Misao said being a bit . . . OR depressed at Misao. She dreamed so fondly of Aoshi so easily. Even after the 'incident'.

Hiko and Misao picked up the pieces of pottery and left. When they got back, Misao went back to painting, just like that.

Aoshi spent the night in the forest.

Hiko placed the wooden box down. Maybe a little too hard because Misao woke up.

"Eh . . . What're you doing?" she asked. She looked down at the box. "Wazzat?"

Hiko scooted the box toward her. Misao opened the lid. Her eyes bulged, almost Kenshin style.

"You have TEA!?" she screamed.

X

Aoshi stirred. Awake now, he opened his eyes. Of course, he knew where he was. He also knew _why _he was here. Why had he woken up you ask?

He heard the word: Tea.

Yep. That's why Aoshi had woken up.

'But that sounded like Misao . . .'

And that must mean . . .

Wow.

I mean, WOW.

Well, now that Aoshi was awake, he might as well go and get tea, right?

No. Not even tea would cause Aoshi to step ten meters close to _him._

So, Aoshi meditated. He did . . . er, meditation stuff for about an hour or two. Or three. Aoshi never kept track of the time.

When it got dark, he went home. Usually.

"Aoshi-sama! I have breakfast!"

Aoshi flinched. Why would Misao want to see him? Didn't he scare the crap out of her last night? Because of the – er, nevermind. Aoshi was still trying to convince himself that he wasn't supposed to go "shura mode" again.

"You'll never guess what! Can you believe that old fart actually has _tea_?" Misao walked to where Aoshi sat with a tray with bread and tea on it.

Whoo – hoo. Let's give a round of applause for the best breakfast in the world.

"Really," Aoshi 'asked'.

"Uh-huh!" Aoshi heard Misao placed the tray down. "So . . . I'll come back later to pick the tray back up." Then Misao left, leaving Aoshi alone with his 'breakfast'.

It was starting to feel like he was back at the temple.

Uh-huh.

Aoshi was still in thought. He hadn't realized that he was supposed to be eating breakfast until he heard leaves cracking next to him. He looked to his left. Kenshin probably would've oroed.

_This is your chance!_

'You again?'

_Yeah. Now, you can kill it!_

'Why?'

_What? You're the same sissy as before!_

' . . . Even if it's something so . . . miniscule, I shouldn't kill it.'

_Wimp. I bet Battousai would kill it._

'Maybe. Maybe not.'

_Just kill the thing!_

'Persistent, aren't you?'

_You bet I am!_

'Fine. Give me five good reasons why I should kill it.'

_One, because I said so –_

'I said GOOD reasons.'

_. . . Okay then. One. You didn't kill the other one –_

'What does that have to do with anything?'

_That's not the point!_

'Exactly.'

_Would you rather see Hiko and Misao eat it?_

'. . . I don't want to kill it . . .'

_How about you dig a hole, put it in the hole, and then watch it slowly lose its life . . ._

'O.O'

_Whoa. You can do that?_

'. . . You're really weird.'

_Then what do you want to do?_

'I'll leave it alone. As long as it doesn't eat my food.'

_Too late?_

'What?'

Aoshi looked to where his 'breakfast' was. The tea was left untouched, but a small, cute, fuzzy rabbit was munching on HIS bread. It was a medium sized loaf, but it was big enough. The rabbit had barely started eating the tip of the bread.

Aoshi picked up the bread. The bunny clenched on to its new found breakfast, only holding on by its teeth. Aoshi tried to shake it off, but the thing kept holding on.

_The hole idea's still open _said Aoshi's . . . er . . . person guy thing.

'NO,' Aoshi responded. He shook harder and the bunny eventually was forced to let go. Aoshi ripped off the piece that the bunny was eating and tossed it to the ground. The bunny ate the small piece and then looked back at Aoshi expectantly.

Aoshi realized that the bunny thought that he was feeding it.

Kuso.

_Just do what you did to the fish . . . Take your kodachi and BAM. There's your lunch!_

Aoshi ripped another piece off – a bigger one – and tossed it into the woods. Deep, deep into the woods.

The bunny ran after it. Aoshi waited for a minute before deciding that the bunny was out of his hair. He finished his bread and tea and went back to meditation. Misao came back later to pick up the tray.

"I hope the tea was good, Aoshi-sama," Misao said with a smile.

"Aa," Aoshi responded.

"Sorry if the bread was a bit stale, Hiko said that it was pretty ol . . ." Misao suddenly stopped. Aoshi opened his eyes and looked at Misao. Her attention was fixed on something opposite of them. Aoshi followed Misao's gaze.

'Don't oro. Don't oro. Don't oro . . .'

The bunny was back.

Misao squealed in delight. "Kawaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!"

'REALLY don't oro . . .'

Misao ran over and hugged the bunny. "It's so cute! Wait 'til I take it back home! Do you think Jiya'll say yes? Wait, of course he will!" She nuzzled her face against its. "What should I name him?"

Him? How did Misao know it was a him? . . . Never mind.

"Oh! I know . . . I'll name him . . . Um . . . Um . . ."

Aoshi sat there watching this. He wasn't sure of what to think of the situation.

"Maybe . . ."

Aoshi stared. Then he stared some more.

"Oh! Wait . . . no . . . Uh . . ."

Aoshi wondered if he should leave and try to get drunk again.

"I got it!!! His name will be . . . Neko-chan!"

Now, Aoshi desperately wanted to laugh. "Misao . . . That isn't a cat."

Misao hugged Neko. "I know, Aoshi-sama. But that's why it's so funny!"

Aoshi stared.

Misao stood and grabbed the tree with Neko still in her arms. "Come on, Neko-chan. Let's go see if that sake hermit has some carrots."

Misao started to leave when she turned around to face Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, do you think Jiya will let me keep him?"

". . . I don't know."

Misao tilted her head. "Aoshi-sama, did you ever have a pet?"

"No."

"Oh . . ."

Misao turned back and left. Aoshi sighed. Okina. Aoshi wondered if HE ever had a pet.

Eh, probably not. Speaking of Okina . . . how old was he?

Stupid question.

_Aoshi couldn't believe it. He had thought he killed Okina . . . Aoshi hadn't really noticed until Hiko left that night._

_Tea and dinner finished, Aoshi laid himself down on the bench, looking up at the stars, holding his forehead. He felt tired. No one would care if he dozed off, right?_

"_Aoshi."_

_Aoshi froze. That voice . . . He sat up, and stared at Okina. He was covered in bandages, head to toe. Aoshi was speechless. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, do you want an apology for me almost killing you now?' Pfft. As if._

"_Have you eaten?" Okina asked. Aoshi nodded. He looked away. He couldn't stand to look . . . "Aoshi."_

_No . . . Not now . . ._

"_Misao . . . She's very happy that you've returned."_

"_Was she really?" Was. Not is._

"_If you're saying that she can't forgive you for what you've done, then I've wasted a good number of years of my life training a foolish boy," Okina said sternly. He walked over and sat on the bench next to Aoshi. They sat in silence, neither saying a word._

"_What . . . happened here?" Aoshi asked. He couldn't withhold his curiosity on why the Aoiya was half in shambles. Okina chuckled._

"_A story for another time," he said. "You'd have no idea," he added wryly._

"_The other four?"_

"_Hm . . . What do you think?"_

"_. . . I threatened their lives . . ." _

_Okina suddenly swung his cane at Aoshi._

"_What . . . What was that for?" Aoshi asked, holding the back of his head. Okina smiled again._

"_Once again, what do you think? Really, I wanted to see if you would react the same way you did when you were a boy. It seems I was right." Okina stood up and began to head in. "If you're tired, you should come inside."_

_Come inside? Where everyone else was? No. Aoshi didn't want to have to face them. He couldn't._

Right. The CANE. Stupid thing. Aoshi brought his hand to the back of his head, half expecting a bump of some sort to be there.

_Aoshi started to bang his head on his desk. Wake up, read, eat, study, train, study again, then more reading, and THEN sleep. Life was boring. Especially when Makimachi-san made Aoshi do those pointless meditating exercises._

_WHAP! Aoshi grasped the back of his head. "What was THAT for!?"_

_Okina lowered the shinai. "I'm sorry. I thought that was what you were doing. Banging your head until an answer came, right?"_

_Aoshi grumbled a "no"._

_Okina sighed. "You're seven years old, Aoshi. You need to focus on your studies as well as your training in martial arts."_

"_I know . . ."_

"_Well then, what are you waiting for? Or do I need to use the shinai?"_

"_NO! I mean . . . No, sir."_

"Stupid thing . . ." Aoshi muttered. He continued his meditation for another few hours before returning to Hiko's hut.

When Aoshi arrived, he found Hiko eyeing the close that Misao bought for him the other day.

"Don't you have anything better to where?" Hiko asked when he sensed Aoshi's presence.

No. I don't. All I have is a meditation robe and a shinobi uniform. And _THAT THING_, but Aoshi wasn't intending on wearing that again.

And why was that? Why was it that those were the only two things Aoshi ever really wore? Blame it on Kenshin. He ruined Aoshi's other shirt with his ougi. It wasn't cheap either. That shirt was probably one of the most expensive things that Aoshi owned, aside from his trench coat and probably his kodachis.

Aoshi ignored Hiko and kept walking.

"You live in the past too much."

He just won't quit, will he?

Aoshi turned around.

"You know, Shinomori . . . I never really thought you would snap like you did yesterday."

Snap? SNAP!?

"Are you done? I'm really sick of you and your cheap comments on how you think I should run my life."

Hiko sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm done. If you don't want to face the truth . . ."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Alright. If you want to be a stubborn – Listen. All I'm saying is that if you want a fair fight with me, you can have it."

"Follow me."

Hiko guided Aoshi to the cliff by the waterfall. Hiko took his place closer to the edge.

"Well?" he asked.

"I never agreed to this. Besides, you're unarmed."

"Do you really think it matters? I could still beat you."

". . . That's what Battou . . . Himura said."

"What? Are you comparing me with my baka deshi?"

"You compared me with him, didn't you?"

Hiko sighed. "True. Fine." The older man drew his sword out of a wooden sheath. He took a stance.

Aoshi paused, but then held his kodachis in front of him, both still in the sheath.

Hiko charged forward. Aoshi pulled both kodachis out of his sheath and kicked it forward. Hiko disappeared, dodging the sheath, and reappeared high above Aoshi.

'Ryu Tsui Sen (spelling?)' Aoshi thought. He knew its power when Kenshin hit him with it. And with Hiko's size the effect would probably be increased. Aoshi didn't have a choice though. He'd have to block it. He crossed his kodachis.

'I have an idea.'

As Hiko swung down, Aoshi crossed his kodachis in a scissor like motion.

A vertical Gokou Juuji.

The forces canceled each other out. Hiko jumped over Aoshi and swung diagonally.

Aoshi jumped back. Their positions were now reversed, with Aoshi standing closer the edge. Was Hiko trying something?

Aoshi charged. This worked against Kenshin, if Aoshi was lucky, it'd work against Hiko. His left arm shot forward, thrusting his kodachi.

Hiko blocked the thrust to the side, sidestepped, and punched Aoshi in the stomach. Then he grabbed Aoshi's still forward (left) arm and threw him over. Aoshi landed on his back, but was smart enough to keep his head up; preventing his skull from breaking if it had hit the rock ground.

He coughed, forcing himself to get back up. He ran and let on a onslaught of random attacks, Hiko seemed to block them with ease.

Aoshi then side kicked him, Hiko fell back a few steps, but before he could fully recover, Aoshi threw his kodachis at him.

"Kodachi Nitouryuu, Onmyou Hasshi!"

Hiko raised his sword, and then he narrowed his eyes. He twisted, evading both of the kodachis. They imbedded themselves in a tree.

"A clever technique. Hiding one kodachi behind the other. However, it's quite flawed. If you dodge one you automatically evade the other. And now, because you threw your weapons at me, you're unarmed. What now?" Hiko asked.

"Do you do these things for fun?"

"If you're talking about evaluating other fighting styles and pointing out their weakness to the user, then yes," Hiko replied.

Aoshi scowled and fell into a fighting stance.

"Kempo," Hiko said. "I'm not too surprised. It's natural for a warrior such as you to know multiple fighting styles. All right, then. However . . . The only way to win is to get your swords. And the only way to get your swords is to get through me."

Aoshi disappeared, presumably moving to his right.

"You're fast," Hiko said simply. He turned to his left . . .

No one there. Hiko looked around him and saw multiple images of Aoshi.

"This is known as the Ryuusui no Ugoki. Let's see if you can perceive this . . . Just as everything else . . ."

Hiko slowly stepped toward the tree with the kodachis in it. Aoshi was most likely going to go for those.

Then . . . Well, it happened so fast. Hiko felt something grab his wrist. His sword was twisted out of his hands. Out of instinct, Hiko dashed to the tree and pulled the kodachis out.

So now, Aoshi had Hiko's sword, and Hiko had Aoshi's kodachis. The two inspected their weapons.

Then they tossed them back to each other.

"Let's not go there," Hiko said. Aoshi nodded in agreement. "Now..." Hiko placed his sword's edge into the ground. He suddenly lifted the sword up. A streak of earth rose up from the ground (Do Ryu Sen?). Aoshi jumped up, landing in one of the tree branches. "You look surprised. My baka deshi never showed you that technique?"

Aoshi frowned. "No."

Hiko almost sighed. This was going nowhere. It was time to get annoying.

"That's too bad. Like I was saying . . . What do you have planned for the next five years?" Aoshi remained silent. "What? Don't tell me you're going to meditate for the rest of your life. You're not helping anyone by moping over the past. You're only hurting yourself."

Hiko waited for Aoshi's heated reply.

". . . If you're going to fight, then fight. Don't waste my time by trying to toy with me." Aoshi jumped down from the tree branch. He looked up, glaring at Hiko.

'There we go,' Hiko thought. Aoshi attacked with tactic, trying to hit from two opposite targets so it was harder for Hiko to block. Somehow, Hiko managed.

"You're getting angry," Hiko said. "You should know; The Hiten Mitserugiryuu was designed to read off opponents' emotions. Right now, yours seems to be anger, the easiest to read."

Aoshi attacked again and again, each torrent of steel more fierce with each passing second.

"In you're current condition, you couldn't even hope to beat me," Hiko continued.

"Shut up!" Aoshi shouted. He slashed with his right arm. Hiko easily blocked it, and then pushed the end of his sword's hilt into Aoshi's throat. Aoshi was knocked back; he dropped one of his kodachis to hold his neck. In rage, Aoshi chucked the kodachi still in his right hand at Hiko.

Hiko caught the hilt of the kodachi effortlessly. They glared at each other.

"You . . ." Aoshi slowly rose, picking up his second kodachi, still holding his neck. It ached, just like when Kenshin hit it back then . . . Aoshi shook his head, getting rid of any memories attempting to distract him. Hiko tossed Aoshi's kodachi back.

"Me what?" Hiko asked.

"I . . ." Evidently, Aoshi was having some trouble speaking. "I . . . despise you . . . Hiko Seijurou . . . I hate you and everything you are . . ."

"Tell me something I don't know," Hiko said.

Aoshi gripped his kodachis tighter. He took a step forward. Hiko held out his hand.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

Hiko lowered his hand. "Tell me, Shinomori. Is this similar to how you felt yesterday? When Misao saw you? You know what she saw. You can't possibly deny it."

This made Aoshi stop dead in his tracks. "What would you know about that?"

Hiko shrugged. "The old man from the Aoiya told me."

"Well? Are you going to make that girl suffer for your cheap sense of pride?"

"_Will you abandon this girl for the sake of your pride? Will you hide behind the title of the strongest and run to your death!? What happened to your strength of spirit?? Try to recall the pride that you used to have! You let time stop after the Kanryu estate, but you've got to let it start again! Before it's too late! You've got to wake up!!"_

Aoshi tried to shake the memory away. His head was throbbing for some odd reason. He suddenly felt light headed. He dropped his kodachi (again) and took an involuntary step forward, grasping his head.

Did . . . Aoshi not really . . . No. Time started again. After Kenshin knocked some sense into him. Time restarted for Aoshi . . . didn't it?

Did Aoshi not really wake up? Was he still asleep? Deluding himself with yet another lie? This time it being that he could not be forgiven?

He felt so dizzy. He tried to shake it off. Nope, no dice.

Aoshi fell to his knees. Why was he so freaking tired!? He started to rise. He felt like screaming. That might help the pain go away.

Yeah right. Shinomori Aoshi does not scream. Take that Seta Soujiro.

Aoshi picked up his kodachi. His head still hurt, but that wasn't going to stop him. He needed a plan. Aoshi automatically threw out another Onmyou Hasshi. He could always go and hit Hiko with his best technique.

Hmm . . . Maybe later.

Hiko watched Aoshi. Poor guy? Nah. Hiko was never one to sympathize. Aoshi once again took the offensive. This time, Aoshi took a different approach, rather then using power or too much strategy, he used speed. He jumped over Hiko, landing behind him.

Hiko turned to face Aoshi, but Aoshi moved behind Hiko again.

"Oniwabanshiki Kodachi Nitouryuu: Gokou Juuji!"

Yes, cheap. Attacking when Hiko had his back turned . . . But Aoshi didn't care. He swung.

Hiko vanished; Aoshi stumbled forward, off balance.

"Such an underhanded move. You surprise me," Hiko said from Aoshi's right.

"I don't care. I was trying to defeat you. An opponent won't care how they died after they're dead," Aoshi said. He noticed their fight was falling more into the forest.

Aoshi walked in the direction of the waterfall. Hiko might be trying to lure him to . . . Misao? Maybe. Either way, Aoshi wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hmph," Hiko followed Aoshi. "What kind of pride deprived attitude is that?"

"Would you just shut up already!? Who are you to tell me how to live? You have no idea what I've been through!" Aoshi shouted. He hadn't meant to say that, but it just . . . came out.

Hiko closed his eyes. "You may be right. I probably don't know what you've been through. However, I'm just doing any man's duty on telling you that you can't keep living like this. You know that you can't keep going on like this. You'll be crushed by your inner guilt and the rest of the feelings that you keep inside of you."

Hiko expected another "shut up". It never came. Suddenly, Hiko felt a hard impact on his face.

Aoshi just punched him.

He hit him again and again. Eventually, Aoshi grabbed Hiko's wrist and forced him to let go of his sword. He kicked Hiko back.

"You're unarmed. Good. It'll be easier to kill you now."

X

"Do you like your carrots, Neko-chan?" Misao asked her bunny.

It didn't reply. Misao sighed.

"I wish I could talk to animals," Misao said dreamily.

In the back of her mind, she heard Hiko make some lame comment.

Where was Hiko anyway? He left her alone after . . . well . . .

"_What is THAT!?"_

"_Neko-chan!"_

"

Right . . .

Misao put Neko in his/her makeshift cage, and she went outside. She looked around.

No one.

"Hey! Anyone here?" Misao called.

Yay. Now she had to look around for Hiko.

Wait . . . If Hiko was gone again . . . but yesterday . . .

Misao hesitated. What if they were fighting again? What if Aoshi . . .? No. Misao didn't want to have to see that again.

However, if they were fighting, it was all the more reason for Misao to find them. She ran off. She ran to the clearing that Aoshi was meditating in last.

Once again, no one.

"No no no no . . ." Misao muttered. She ran again.

X

Hiko was getting tired. Dodging sword slashes repeatedly was beginning to ware him down.

Aoshi swung low; Hiko jumped and kicked Aoshi's head. Aoshi staggered sideways, recovered, and spun around clockwise, slightly cutting Hiko's side.

They both jumped back, Hiko held his side and Aoshi was grasping the left side of his head where he was kicked.

"Heh, I was beginning to forget was it felt like to be cut," Hiko remarked.

"Well then," said Aoshi. "I'll make sure you don't ever forget again. Make it easier on yourself and die quietly."

"I'll pass," Hiko responded.

Aoshi fell in to the Ryuusui no Okugi, surrounding Hiko. He slashed diagonally down right. It was impossible for Hiko to dodge. He was force to catch the blade with his right hand.

'What!?'

Aoshi pulled out a kodachi from behind his back.

'He must've been hiding it . . .'

Aoshi stabbed forward.

"No!! Aoshi-sama!!!"

Aoshi froze, millimeters from impaling Hiko.

"Don't kill him . . ."

Aoshi didn't move; he couldn't. He moved his eyes to look at Misao.

"Aoshi-sama . . ."

X

Hiko finished applying a bandage to his side and drank some sake. He watched as Misao stepped out of the hut with an empty tray.

She plopped down next to Hiko and snatched his sake bottle. She poured a cup and guzzled it. She paused halfway from pouring another cup. Misao tossed the cup and started to chug from the bottle.

"Is he still like that?" Hiko asked. Misao drunkenly nodded.

"He's not even gonna eat."

"Would he eat anyway?" Hiko asked.

Misao forced a smile. "I guess not. But still . . . it's so . . ."

"Utterly depressing?"

"Uh-huh."

Hiko let out a long sigh. Suddenly, Misao shot up.

"That's it!" she yelled. "I'm going in there and giving him a piece of my mind!" She marched to the hut, sake bottle in hand.

"Aoshi-sama! Stop moping and . . ." The fierce determination Misao had disappeared. She couldn't do anything about this. Sanoske might've socked him, but Misao couldn't do that.

Aoshi was leaning against the wall holding his kodachis; he didn't move. (If you want a better description, think of Kenshin after Kaoru "died".)

"Aoshi-sama . . ." Misao walked over to Aoshi. "Please eat. You must be tired."

"I'm going back outside. I don't want to see any food uneaten by the time I come back." Misao turned and went back outside, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"

"_Okashira . . . You know what day it is."_

"

"_It's Misao-chan's birthday."_

"

"_Okashira . . ."_

"_She's 11 now."_

"_Yes . . ."_

"_I wonder . . . I wonder what she looks like now."_

"_True. By now, she's probably grown into a fine young lady . . ."_

"_Aa."_

"_. . . You miss her."_

"_All of us do, Hanya."_

"_Ha . . . Yes."_

_Aoshi rested against a tree._

"_Are you tired?" Hannya asked._

"_Just . . . worn," Aoshi answered._

"_You should rest Okashira," Hannya advised._

"_Just a little longer . . ."_

_Hannya laughed._

"_What is it?"_

"_That sounded like something Misao would say," Hannya remarked._

"_Perhaps."_

"_Hey! Beshimi! You just took my fish!"_

"_Huh? No I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did! I saw you!"_

"_Hyottoko, what are you talking about?? I didn't take your stupid fish!"_

"_Then what's that behind you?"_

"_What's what?"_

"_That . . . See!? You have my fish!"_

"_Oh . . . uh . . . Haha, I wonder how that got there . . ."_

"_Give it back!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Why I ought to . . . Shikijo, make him give my fish back! I'm still hungry!"_

"_What? Don't get me involved!"_

"_Hey . . . ! Hannyaaaaaaa . . ."_

"_Get it back yourself."_

"_Like he could catch me!" Beshimi hopped on a tree branch. Hyottoko stood up._

"_Give me my fish!"_

_The two started chasing each other around._

_Part of Aoshi wished Misao was with them. He knew she'd be laughing._

X

"Jiya . . . you pervert . . ." Misao muttered. She swung the sake bottle around, seemingly to whack Okina.

Hiko sighed. He might as well take the girl in. He picked her up and began to take her inside. Misao stirred.

"Owie . . . oh . . ." She jerked and stared at Hiko. "LET GO OFF ME!!!" She whacked Hiko with the sake bottle still in her hand.

"Ow! Hey, I was just trying to . . ."

"I don't care! Put me down!"

Hiko dropped her.

"Ah! Ow! Why'd you drop me!?"

"You TOLD me too, itachi!"

"Hiko."

"Huh?" Misao and Hiko both looked over to the doorway, where Aoshi stood.

"A . . . Aoshi-sama," Misao studdered.

"What do you want?" Hiko asked. He snatched the sake bottle from Misao.

". . . We never finished our fight."

"Sou da . . ."

X

"And then he said, 'Hey, leave that bucket alone!' Isn't that FUNNY!?"

"Hilarious," Hiko replied. He looked at Aoshi drinking tea. "I think I've finally got it."

"Got what?" Misao asked.

Hiko smirked. "Why Shinomori couldn't get drunk the other night."

Misao tilted her head. "Huh? Aoshi-sama never drank any sake . . ."

The other two ignored her.

"And why couldn't I?" Aoshi asked. He drank more tea.

"You took such small intakes. What you need to do . . . is just chug one bottle."

Aoshi gave him a look. "No."

"What now?? Just drink some sake. It'll help that headache."

"How will drinking sake help get rid of my headache? I'll just get another one in the morning."

Hiko shrugged. "You're headache will most likely last for tomorrow anyway."

"You're so loud . . ."

"Sake."

"Whatever . . . As long as it makes you stop talking . . ."

"Yay! Aoshi-sama's gonna drink sake!" Misao cheered. Mind you that she was still drunk.

Hiko handed Aoshi a sake bottle. "No tiny sips. Drink it as if your life depended on it."

"Right . . . sure . . ."

At first, Aoshi had to pause because of the taste.

"Keep going," Hiko said.

Aoshi drank some more sake.

"Is the pain gone?" Hiko asked.

"Yes . . . I feel lightheaded now . . ."

"Go inside. I don't want to see you pass out."

"I'll go with you Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi and Misao went inside. Hiko smirked. He felt the bandage covering the cut on the right side of his neck.

One out of six slashes. That was all the damage Aoshi could do before Hiko unleashed a Kuzuryuusen. He held back of course; he had to. He also had to flip the blade like when he fought Fuji.

Hiko didn't hold back as much when he hit Aoshi's head though, explaining his headache. He tightened his cloak around him. It was a cold night.

He grinned. He remembered how Aoshi reacted when Misao was next to him. How would the ice block react if he woke up in the same blanket?

He sat watching the fire before putting it out and stepping inside, ready to begin his plot.

However, Misao already snuggled next to Aoshi. She shivered a bit, and subconsciously pulled the blanket around her.

Misao had fulfilled Hiko's plan for him.

XXXXX

This is officially the longest time I took to update. I had some trouble writing this chapter (especially the fight scene) and school's starting to really give out homework. T.T Next chapter will be more normal.

Hopefully.

**SNEAK PEEK AT THE REST OF THE BETTING: IS EVIL SERIES! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED IN ANY WAY, QUICKLY SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!!!**

Note that the plots (or titles) of the stories may change once they actually come out. I can't guarantee that these will stay the same.

Betting: is EVIL 2: Visit to Tokyo – As the name implies, and as you'll find out in the final chapter, Misao and Aoshi get an invitation to come visit the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo. I haven't REALLY decided on what the actual bet will be, but it'll probably have something to do with sake.

Betting: is EVIL 2: Return of Hiko - ::cackles again:: Yes, poor Aoshi will have to face the wrath of the sake hermit again . . . in his own home! That's right; another undecided bet will cause Okon to bring Hiko down from the mountain to live at the Aoiya for a week! The horror!

Betting: is STILL EVIL – The spoof. No bet. But because Aoshi is TECHNICALLY still unpunished for all of his crimes he did, he is forced to work for . . . Saito Hajime. For a whole week. That's right! Partnering with Chou, wearing a blue police officer uniform, girls swooning over the handsome man in the blue uniform, and taking orders from the willow head, himself! The ULTIMATE TOURTURE! No, not Aoshi. YOU. YOU because it's the last one, therefore you'll have to wait for THIS one the longest! ::cackles again::

Readers: O.O Okay . . .

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Okay, spoiler over. I bet the people who did read are going all: "Oh, I wish I hadn't read that!"

I'm kidding. I've had too much sugar. A WEE bit too many Jolly Ranchers. XD


	8. Day 7 Misao raids Hiko's hut

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. You probably don't own Rurouni Kenshin. My dog does not own Rurouni Kenshin. Actually, I don't have a dog.

Personally, I don't want one either. It's a waste of time and ESPECIALLY money.

XXXXX

Day 7 Misao rummages through Hiko's stuffs. Yes, I said stuffs. I like the word stuffs. Even thought it's not REALLY a word. Well, it sort of it . . . kind of . . . never mind.

He hadn't tried to move. He hadn't tried to push or wake Misao up. He let her sleep.

For some odd reason, Aoshi enjoyed having Misao sleeping next to him. In the same futon. Under one blanket.

Okay, so maybe "enjoyed" wasn't the right word.

Misao woke up, gave Aoshi a headache by apologizing so much for keeping him from moving, saying that she wouldn't have minded if he woke her up, and went back to sleep.

His body was sore all over. The Kuzuryuusen was one heck of an attack. Meditating helped get Aoshi's mind off that though. This went on for a few hours. Aoshi stomach grumbled a little. He looked up. The sun was high up; it was probably around noon.

Aoshi hoped Misao would bring him lunch.

_You lazy bum! Get your own lunch!_

'Again?'

_Duh._

'Can't you go on vacation or something?'

_Hm, vacation sounds nice . . . Nah._

'I hate you.'

_Gasp. I never would've guessed._

"Aoshi-sama!!!!!!!"

Misao ran into the clearing, panting like mad. "Aoshi-sama, the old geezer just went down the mountain to get more sake! This is our chance!"

Aoshi stared. He'd been staring a lot lately. "'Chance'?"

Misao nodded vigorously. "Yeah! We can look through his stuff now! Maybe we could blackmail him! Or at least find my kunai!"

". . . 'We'?"

"Well . . . yeah! You're curious too, aren't you?"

". . ."

"Of course you are! Come on!" Misao turned and gestured for Aoshi to follow before running back.

'What about lunch?'

Aoshi shook his head. There was probably something to eat back at the hut anyway. He got up and followed Misao into the woods.

Misao was already way ahead of Aoshi. She dashed madly inside and began searching through the shelves and drawers.

She froze, seeing certain object leaning against the walls.

Aoshi's kodachis.

"He didn't take them with him . . ." Misao breathed. She smiled softly.

The soft smile turned into a wicked grin as she started to search the hut again.

She came to one drawer where she found a small white bag.

"What's this? It looks like medicine . . ."

On closer inspection, Misao realized it was just something that had been thrown together by different plants and leaves.

"Cheap crud . . ." she muttered. She put it back inside the drawer.

"Misao?"

"Huh . . . ? Oh, Aoshi-sama, just in time! Can you help me look for my kunai?"

"Aa."

Misao continued opening and closing the drawers. She opened one and the first thing that caught her eye, and Aoshi's, were some paper origami's. She froze. She knew Aoshi made them, but . . .

"Who knew Hiko had something like this? He's good . . ." Misao lied.

". . . Aa."

The continued leafing through Hiko's stuff.

"A – Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes?"

". . . You made these . . . didn't you?"

". . . Aa."

Misao smiled. "I never would've thought you still knew how. You didn't make them for . . . 8 years . . ."

'I would never forget, Misao,' Aoshi thought.

Misao eyes widened. "Aoshi-sama, I think the floor's broken."

"What?"

"I mean – The place wear you just stepped . . ."

Aoshi was way ahead of her. He lifted the floorboard and reached inside.

"Well?" Misao asked.

"Your kunai," said Aoshi. He tossed a case/bag thing over to Misao. She grinned triumphantly.

"Yes! Hey Aoshi-sama, is anything else in there?"

"No," Aoshi replied, closing the hole.

Misao sighed. "Well, I didn't find anything embarrassing . . . Any luck?"

"No."

Misao looked over to the kodachis on the wall. "You didn't take them."

Aoshi didn't reply.

"Aoshi-sama? I'm hungry. Do you know if there's anything to eat?"

"No."

"Ooh! What about those?" Misao suggested, pointing at the fishing poles.

Aoshi groaned inwardly and shrugged. Well, it was more like a shoulder twitch.

"Why don't we go fishing?"

". . . Sure."

Later on, Misao and Aoshi were walking toward the stream. Misao smiled brightly, enjoying . . . nature.

"Have you ever fished before, Aoshi-sama?"

". . ."

"Oh! Um . . . yeah . . . of course you did . . ."

". . ."

"Is it fun Aoshi-sama?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . We're here."

"Huh? Oh, cool!"

Misao explored around while Aoshi prepared the rods.

"You know, I always thought that the last day here would be the worst, but it's like having a vacation!" Misao said. "At someone else's expense, too!" she added.

Aoshi handed Misao a rod. He showed her how to . . . do the fishing part.

"Now what?" Misao asked. Aoshi sighed and sat down.

"We wait."

After a good twenty minutes of nothing biting – except for some algae – Misao snapped.

"This is boooorrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngg!!"

". . ."

"Aoshi-sama, did you bring your kodachis?"

"No."

Misao groaned and stuck her rod into the ground. She nestled herself against a tree. In a few minutes she fell asleep.

Aoshi new he had to stay awake in case a one of them hooked something. So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more until something began pulling on Misao's line. She jolted awake when she felt the rod being pulled. "Wha . . . Ooh! I got a bite!"

Misao pulled on the rod. "Wow! It's gotta be huge!"

She pulled harder, so much that Aoshi was afraid that rod would brake too.

Then, one final yank did the trick.

It was the smallest fish Aoshi ever saw in his entire life.

"This dinky thing actually counts as a fish!?" Misao exclaimed. Aoshi fought back laughter.

Misao threw the fish back. "This stinks . . ."

She began to lie back down when she sprang up. "Ow! What did I . . . My kunai! Hey, Aoshi-sama, do you think we could catch fish with this?"

"I suppose . . ." Aoshi started.

"Sweet! I'm gonna try!"

"Misao –."

Kansatsu Tobi-kunai Kawasemi no hashi!

A kunai flew into the water. Misao watched intently. If you can't imagine what I'm trying to describe, think of Ash Ketchum when he's watching a Pokeball at a capture attempt. It's kind of like that.

"Do you . . . think I caught one?"

"Go see."

"I don't . . . see any blood . . ."

Regardless, Misao removed her shoes/sandals and waded out into the water. She reached and felt around the stream. Her face brightened and she lifted a fish into the air in success.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best! Just one more to go!" she cheered.

Misao must've been lucky the first time, because it took her six more times to catch another fish; and it wasn't even as big as the first one.

"Aoshi-sama, I think we should eat somewhere besides at that geezer's place. If he shows up, he'll ruin everything! Why don't we have a picnic? We can hike up to a nice spot and eat there," Misao suggested.

She watched Aoshi intently.

"That . . . sounds nice."

X

Hiko put down the sake bottles on the floor.

'Where'd those two go?'

He considered that they ditched and went back home. Nah, the fishing poles were missing and their stuff was still there.

A blanket, for a lack of a better term, was missing.

Hiko smirked at the sight of Aoshi's kodachis against the wall.

'So it's been resolved . . .'

He shook the thought off and started to put the sake away. He paused midway. The fishing poles were gone. Why didn't Aoshi take his kodachis? They were bound to try and find some way to catch the fish . . .

Hiko checked the loose floorboard. Misao's kunai were gone.

He shrugged. Why did he care? It was the last day anyway. All he could do was sit here and wait for them.

It was time to put the newly bought sake to use.

X

Misao grinned. While getting the blanket back at the hut she had snatched one of the remaining sake bottles. They brought some other food like bread and rice (Misao guessed Aoshi got some tea) but for the most part, they were having fish for lunch. Misao was starting to get sick of it. When she got back home tomorrow, she'd have a feast on tofu and beef and pork and maybe even chicken. Right after a long bath, of course.

Misao knew that she'd have to hurry if she wanted to freshen up before Aoshi. She could just dash madly to the bathhouse as soon as she got back. Nah, Okina and the others would want details.

She then wondered if Okon had told the others about their little encounter. Either way was likely.

Misao was so deep in thought that she almost tripped over a fallen tree branch. She stumbled a little but caught herself.

"Are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Huh? Oh fine . . ." Misao blushed madly for her clumsiness.

"You should be more careful."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll be careful."

They walked uphill for a few minutes. Misao was surprised at her exhaustion. Then again, was it really so surprising? The last time she traveled something anything remotely like this was when she was looking for Aoshi. That was a long time ago, too.

She looked over to Aoshi. It was irony . . . she spends years searching for him . . . yet in some freak coincidence she "runs" into him.

Then again, if Misao hadn't been searching for him, she never would've run into Kenshin. She frowned, remember EXACTLY how she met Kenshin. Misao was just glad that Aoshi never asked about it.

Misao looked around. "Aoshi-sama, I think there's a clearing over there."

She hurried ahead to get a better look. "Wow . . . It's such a great view!"

Aoshi came up behind her.

"It's perfect . . . You can see everything from up here!" Misao went on.

It was a nice, scenic place. Stone peeked out of the earth and you could see well . . . stuff you see when you're way up high. Misao unfolded the blanket and tried to lay it out on the ground. She was having a little trouble getting it to be flat though. She tried several times; once she ended up covering herself.

Aoshi had to admit, this was pretty funny. Eventually, Misao gave up and laid the blanket by straitening it out.

"I'll get some wood," she said, and hurried back into the forest. She came back later with some sticks and twigs and stuffs.

They started a fire and cooked the fish. This is when Misao decided to pull out the sake.

She grinned. "Sake Aoshi-sama?"

". . . Why did you take that?"

"To drink it."

"Misao."

"Oh alright . . ."

Aoshi extended his hand out. "Give it to me."

"Why? So you can drink it?"

"To keep _you_ from drinking it."

Misao reluctantly gave the sake bottle to Aoshi.

'Besides, it's too early for you to be drunk,' Aoshi thought.

They ate their lunch in silence; it was driving Misao crazy. She needed to say something. Normally, she would be talking about something stupid Shiro did or a knew joke that she heard.

She did not hear any jokes.

Shiro didn't do anything stupid lately that Misao knew of.

. . . Crap.

'Maybe I can think of a joke . . .' she thought. 'No . . . I'm not good at that . . .'

Misao furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She needed to talk about something.

Aoshi blinked. Why was Misao . . . thinking? Er, rather, why was Misao thinking so hard?

"How's the fish?" she blurted out.

"Fine . . ."

'BAKA MISAO!! ARGH! 'How's the fish'!?!?!? What is that!?!?'

"That's nice . . ."

X

Aoshi and Misao weren't able to get back to Hiko's hut, so they camped out that night.

X

"Why can't I have sake?"

"Okina will notice if you get a hangover. I thought you didn't want him to find out."

"I don't . . . but . . . Just one sip?"

"No Misao."

"Fine, fine."

Misao gazed at the moon.

"It's so pretty," Misao beamed. "Just think, Aoshi-sama! Tonight's the last night on the mountain! No more sake hermit!"

Misao began dancing around. She laughed. "No more sake hermit!" she cheered.

She was so happy that she didn't notice Aoshi's smile.

XXXXX

ARGH! This chapter was only like nine and a half pages. Whatever, today wasn't really important.

Actually, I wanted it to be really funny, but I decided to have fun with some AoshixMisao action.

. . . Sigh . . .

Today I asked my brother if he thought I was like Misao. He said no, but my dad said . . .

"If you're like Misao, then do you have an Aoshi figure?"

It took me a minute to get what he said. Then I hit him with a pillow.

Yeah, so . . . tomorrow's the epilogue, then on to the sequel . . . Yayness.


	9. Epilogue The Invitation

Disclaimer: ::see previous 8 chapters:: No, I'm kidding. Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

I have a message for everyone.

GRAMMAR SUCKS.

Yay! Last chapter. Enjoy!

(There's a little bity part that I took from a Star Wars book. It's not mine.)

XXXXX

"And . . . where have you two been?" Hiko asked.

"Away from you!" Misao said as she stuck her tongue out.

Hiko smirked. "Ah, so you _can_ throw an educated insult. And here I was thinking you're nothing but a loud mouthed little girl. You and I may be alike some way."

"What!? Don't you dare compare me with you! I'd rather be compared to a weasel!"

Oh, that did it.

"Fine. A weasel is a small, slender animal that is cunning and sneaky. Considering a weasel is carnivorous, it has to have sharp teeth. The problem is; how are you different? Let me see your teeth."

"You geezer!!"

"Enough," Aoshi intervened. He just wanted to go back to the Aoiya.

"Fine. Itachi, follow me and you'll get to pick your pots."

"Don't call me that!"

"Itachi," Hiko shot.

"Geezer," Misao shot back.

Aoshi fought the urge to roll his eyes. It'd be a while before he could leave.

X

"Misao! You're back!"

"Don't you greet me all sap happy, Jiya!"

"Hmph. You haven't seen me for a week. Didn't you miss me?"

"No."

"Let me see the pots."

"Okay, I will! This one's for Omasu, this one's for Shiro, this one's for Kuro, and this one's for Okon."

". . . What about me?"

"Why would I get YOU something?"

"Well, I need to see a written letter from Hiko to see you actually worked for them."

"I already thought of that. Here you go."

Okina read the note and grumbled. "Fine, fine. Go take a bath, then we can talk about your week."

"I think I will," Misao replied. She hurried off.

Okina sighed. "So, Aoshi. How was your week?"

"I'm going to my room."

". . . Oh."

Aoshi went inside. He knew that it was impossible for him to get a bath anytime soon. Misao was definitely going to make up for the past week. Might as well unpack.

He put his kodachis and gi away, putting on a fresh yukata. He put his meditation robe to the side. Omasu could wash it later.

He put his books back on a shelf and he stopped halfway from putting away the paper.

He left those little origami figures at Hiko's.

At least, Aoshi never took them back. Hiko'd probably burn them or something.

Hiko had made a small tea cup for Aoshi; it was a crimson-ish brown color with sakura blossoms painted on the side.

Aoshi figured he'd never use it. Hiko "touched" it. He placed it on his shelf as "decoration".

X

Misao was surprised at herself. She wanted to take a day long bath, but she only stayed in for about an hour and a half.

She did promise herself a grand feast after all.

Misao went into her room and unpacked. She giggled. Just before leaving after picking up the pottery from Hiko, she snatched the origami Aoshi made.

She put them in her "Aoshi" drawer, which also had things like Aoshi's old childhood scarf, his old story books, and a small spinning top.

Okina had said that he was planning on giving it to Aoshi, but he never got the chance. Then, poof! Aoshi left.

He had given it to Misao instead.

**_-Late that night-_**

Kuro and Shiro watched in awe. Who knew that girls could eat like that?

Misao was eating anything in arm's reach, even the foods that she was normally quite picky about.

Aoshi, on the other hand, didn't appear to be any more hungry than usual. Aside from him actually being at dinner, he didn't seem like anything had happened.

Okina cleared his thoat.

"Misao. Misao? Misao!"

"Mmph?"

"A letter came in yesterday from Tokyo. It's from Himura and the others . . ." Okina started.

"Lemme see!" Misao said, snatching the letter from Okina's hands. He scowled.

Misao quickly read through the letter. "Aoshi-sama! Himura's inviting us to stay for a week! Can we go, Jiya?"

"Of course you can go, but you just came back from your week with Hiko! Are you sure, Misao?" Okina asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Can we go, Aoshi-sama?"

All eyes turned to him.

Aoshi didn't particularly have any problems with anyone at the Kamiya Dojo . . . Except for maybe Sanoske, but otherwise . . .

"Aa."

Poor, poor Aoshi. Little did he know the plot that the folks in Tokyo had in store.

X

"You've go to be kidding me, Sano! There's no way you can get him to drink!"

"Hey, I can get ANYONE to drink. I even tricked Jou-chan into drinking that western beer!"

"That's because you told her it was customary to drink it after taking a bath!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it!?"

"What? You think that'll work on Aoshi!?"

"Er . . . well . . ."

"See!?"

"Yahiko, just you wait. I'll get that gloomy ice block to have a swig of sake if it's the last thing I do!"

"Did I hear somebody say 'bet'?"

XXXXX

There's your final chapter.

The next story might take a while for me to post it. I'll need to do some serious brainstorming.

Yeah, and thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed.


End file.
